Kamichama Karin : The Remake
by Shana LurvDango
Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! The title says it all. R&R! Chapter 15 : Test Results
1. Chapter 1: I Am All Alone

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin : The Remake_

Summary:A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 1: I Am Not Alone

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- (Hope I can write this well! /)**_

A/N: I know they are not allowed…Just let me say something. You might not notice the changes until later in the chapter…And try to read and review! :D

**~Karin's POV~**

I walked through the dark alleys and arrived at a clearing of the woods. The sky is still clear and bright. I held Kazune's and my future son, Suzune's hand tightly. Don't ask me why I said 'future' son when Kazune and me are only 13. It is a long story. (You should know, anyway, in case you don't, see the bottom of the page. I will type it there.)

Well, I am walking towards the centre where a single lamppost stood. My ring gives off a pink light that acts as a torch since I don't have one. I saw this strange purple light growing bigger around the bottom of the lamppost and I furrowed my eyebrows and look clearly. A strange plant that looks like a rope is growing rapidly and winding the lamppost. The purplish-black seed at the side of the foot of the lamppost seems to be the cause.

"We found it! The seed of chaos!" I said I shone my pink light that is emitting from my ring at it.

"Hurry and destroy it!" Suzune exclaimed in his cute voice.

We both stare at it for a second before a green thunder-like light emit from the purple light and shot towards us.

Normal ~POV~

"AHHHHHH!" Karin screamed and before one could blink their eyes, Kazune sprinted towards his 'wife' and future son.

"KARIN!" Kazune shouted and took the blow of the destructive green thunder-like light as Karin shielded Suzune by bringing them both down to the kneeling position.

When Karin turned around, Kazune is on one knee. "Karin, are you alright?" Kazune asked, still panting from the blow. "Thank you, Kazune."

In a split second, a blur rushed from the bushes and before Kazune could reply, he was pushed off his position and he landed with a 'thud' on the dirty ground.

"I am so glad that you are safe, my goddess." Jin Kuga, the famous teen idol, kneeled down one knee before his so-called goddess, namely Karin.

In a blur, Kazune appeared behind Jin and strangled him with his arms, struggling to keep this lovesick idol away from HIS Karin. "What do you think you are doing!" Kazune said as he struggled to pull Jin away and it became a struggling fight.

"Stop this, you two!" Karin said she tried to break the fight between Suzune's 'dad' and the teen idol.

"Now isn't the time for this!" Michiru, namely Micchi, broke those two up successfully and continued, "destroying the seed of chaos comes first!"

"If we don't take care of it now, it will be a big problem!" Suzune said as he pointed towards the seed of chaos." Leave it to us, with the power of three of us, I am sure we can destroy it." Jin said.

The rings that the three boys are wearing glowed (Micchi's shone yellow, Kazune's blue, Jin's red). "Latreia! In the name of Hades!" Jin said as red beams of light shot out of the ring. "Latreia! In the name of Neptune!" Micchi said as yellow beams of light shot out of the ring. "Latreia! In the name of Uranus!" Kazune said as blue beams of light shot out of the ring. " We offer the ecstasy of love before you!" the three 'gods' said together and a beam of light covered them.

Jin transformed into Hades. (Link in profile. Go to the top of my profile page and search for the link for a facebook page of yours truly. Click Kamichama Karin: The Remake photo album to see how Jin looks like.)

Kazune transformed into Uranus. (Link in profile. Go to the top of my profile page and search for the link for a facebook page of yours truly. Click Kamichama Karin: The Remake photo album to see how Kazune looks like.)

Micchi transformed into Neptune. (Link in profile. Go to the top of my profile page and search for the link for a facebook page of yours truly. Click Kamichama Karin: The Remake photo album to see how Micchi looks like.)

They sprinted towards the centre in beams of light and flew above the clock to see the problem, namely, the Seed of Chaos as Karin watched them with worried eyes. The boys zapped a thunder together and attacked the seed, but, to their surprise, the purple light surrounding the seed acts as a protective barrel and the attack repelled! The demi-gods quickly dodged.

"What? Our attacks have no effects?" Micchi said in disbelief. "It seems that this seed is different from the rest we fought." Kazune interpreted.

"Its futile. They can't harm the matured seed with their current power." A girl hiding behind a tree chuckled as she said to the man beside her. "Right, onii-sama?" she asked. The man did not reply, and a purple light shined in the girl's hands. "God, open the gate before me!" she chanted. A same purplish-black seed appeared and the man talked, " Make sure to stop their love for good!"

At this point, Karin's ring shone pink and she said, "Εγώ είμαι ο Θεός!(Egó̱ eímai o Theós)!" Her costume changed and she transformed into Artemis. (Link in profile. Go to the top of my profile page and search for the link for a facebook page of yours truly. Click Kamichama Karin: The Remake photo album to see how Karin looks like.) A bright pink light shone through the woods. (They are at the woods, remember?) And cut through the clouds and into the sky.

Karin landed with a soft thud on the ground as Kazune said, " Karin, assist us!" "Okay!" Karin replied as they both flew up together and said, "With the power of love, Love Attack!" But before they could attack, they purplish-black seed that the girl was making was done. The seed hit right on the Clock of Chronos. "Huh? Something's wrong with the Clock of Chronos!" Karin said as she looked at the small clock hung on her neck. Vines started to circle grow and bind around the heart-shaped clock. And before Kazune and Karin, a gold light appeared and they could see shadows of little kids laughing and walking, and in time, she could see a mansion behind the clouds. "Is…is this a flashback?" she asked herself, trying to take a step back but failed.

She tried taking a deep breath but ended up using that breath to scream as she felt herself falling into a place where she could never see the others again. The seed on the Clock of Chronos dismantled it, and Karin was pulled back into timeless air, and Kazune trying to reach her hand. "Karin!" Kazune shouted to her when he heard her scream. Suddenly, Karin's shadow became a ticking hand of a clock, moving backwards in a fast speed.

Kazune's and Karin's hand almost touched when a bright light separated them.

"Kazune….Jin-kun….Mi-chi….." those were her last thought before this part of her memory is sealed.

She can see a scene under a tree where a woman with long blond hair said something to a man. The man has black hair styled like…styled like… styled like Kazune's.

The man said to the blond woman, "It will be okay. We will definitely meet again."

Karin snapped back to senses.

The scene is not of the man and woman anymore.

…. Karin looked around and asked herself, " Where...is this?" She was dressed in a white flowing dress until her knees, brown jacket and a thick pink scarf. Her hair is tied in two low braids. The scenery around her is of a small forest at the side, and she was standing in front of a flowerless, leafless tree. "What was I just doing?" she mumbled to herself. She looked down and saw a tombstone with a bouquet of flowers in front of it and suddenly remembered that she was here making a tombstone for her cat that just passed away, Shii-chan. "Shii-chan…" she mumbled as she remembered what happened one month ago, before her cat died.

FLASHBACK

_-ONE-MONTH AGO-_

" Karin, what is with this mark? I am raising you because you are a relative but you are stupid and useless! I should never have helped you!" Karin's auntie threw the test paper somewhere and walked out of the room.

Karin whispered in a soft sound, "I am sorry, A-auntie…"her voice sounds like bell chiming, but sad and heartbroken.

The door slammed close and Shii-chan, which is in front of her, 'nyann' to catch the sad Karin's attention. "Shii-chan." Karin picked up the cat and pressed it against her cheek.

_AT NIGHT (STILL FLASHBACK)_

-In Karin's room-

"Shii-chan… I am all-alone now, but you will always be there for me, right? Even though Mom and Dad are gone, I still have you. I am not alone."

_END FLASHBACK_

"Now I am all alone." Karin sniffed as tears gathered in her eyes. "I…I am alone…all alone." She said as tears gathered in her eyes and threatened to drop any moment. She started crying after she can't hold it any longer. She stood there, for god knows how long… crying.

**~Karin's POV~**

'Stop crying, Karin.' I thought to myself. 'If you cry…if you cry…you are admitting that you are all alone… Well, its not like I am really not alone', I thought bitterly. But I have to stop crying…I have to…if not…I will…collapse and…cause everyone trouble again! I always had a weak body to begin with, and every time I am too emotionally negative or too physical overwork, I collapse or faint and if I am unlucky, my asthma would add up to this body of mine and I will get ill the next day. The physical part rarely happens, and I collapse mostly because of the emotional part.

'Now…now, Karin…Just stop being a pampered kid and stop crying…'I tried to coo myself. 'Shii-chan leaving is just part of nature's course…'When this thought come to my mind, I can't help but start to cry again (did I even stop?) and weep silently, my bangs covering my jade-coloured eyes.

Oh, I am in deep trouble. I can feel my legs weakening and I am starting to take deep breaths and panting heavily. Just my luck, my asthma acts up when I am GOING to collapse and I can't possibly walk home without collapsing on the cold and dirty ground since it's a long 30 minutes walk.

"God…" I said. As my legs felt like jelly.

"What are you doing?" A masculine, yet at the same time, cute, voice asked. Still crying, I turned around without thinking of my appearance. I raised my head and saw….a cool boy. 'Was there a boy like that around here? He has the aura of a prince from a fairy…'I thought but couldn't go on since my vision is blurring. I couldn't think of anything since I feel so dizzy. Uh-oh. That is one of the symptoms when I am going to collapse. Come on…You can do it Karin. Just half an hour of walk and you will reach home. My legs are going to give way any sooner and I couldn't breath properly.

~Kazune's POV~

I was walking along the path, looking around. I searched my memories as I muttered, "Suzuka…"

I walked towards a leafless tree, where a blond girl was whimpering there. I can softly hear her say, "Karin, you can't cause trouble. You can do it…" I walked closer and asked, "What are you doing?"

She turned around halfway, bangs covering her eyes. She raised her head and…. wow. She is…cute. I never admit that so easily in my life. I stared at her revealed jade-coloured eyes. It is filled with emotion. Mostly…exhausted and heartbroken. She looked like she worked hard to keep that only shine in her eyes that seems like her only happiness.

And on top of all that, she looked… fragile and…weak. She looked like she is about to collapse any moment and she is breathing heavily.

"What's your name?" I asked, keeping my cold demeanour. I can barely hear her answer, but I can make out the words, "Hana…zono…Ka…rin."Her voice sounded

like church bell chiming and it is like you could never hear the end of it, yet you want more. So her name is Karin, eh? Suddenly something shocking happened.

She collapsed.

**~Karin's POV~**

That boy seems to be the same age as me. He looks like he is studying me and he asked, "What's your name?" I can barely make a sound, " Hana…zono…Ka…rin." I replied softly, hoping I wouldn't have to repeat. He seems stunned for a second, then went back to his cold self. I…couldn't take it anymore…and everything went black…

**~Normal POV~**

Kazune sprint forward to catch Karin. "Oi! What's wrong?" Karin opened one eye tiredly and apologised in her chime-like voice, "Sor…ry." "Why are you apologising?" Kazune asked while gently settling the girl in a comfortable position in his arms. "I have caused enough trouble…"her voice drifting off. "Oi! Oi!" I tried to wake her up. 'What should I do?'Kazune thought as he looked at the blond-haired girl. Her breath comes in short ones and Kazune finally realized that Karin has asthma. "Oi, hold on!" Kazune said as he ran towards the hospital.

**~Kazune's POV~**

I looked at her. Her breaths are shallow. I sighed when I remember what the doctor said after he came out of the emergency room 30 minutes ago.

_FLASHBACK_

The doctor came out of the emergency room. She is in there since an hour ago. I walked towards the doctor and he stopped in front of me. "Hanazono Karin's family, relative, friend?" I arched an eyebrow and replied, "Stranger." I can sense him sweat dropping and I added, "Counted as a friend.,"I sighed as he asked for my name. "…Kujyou Kazune." I replied after a slight pause.

"Hmm, please fill in the form at the counter later. Hanazono-san's body is weak. Please try not to make her too emotionally or physically overwork or she might faint or collapse. If it is worst, like today, then she would have breathing difficulties which is asthma." The doctor explained.

"Rinthoseptic?" I asked. The doctor looked shocked that I know it. Tch. It's so simple. The doctor faked coughed and replied, " I am surprised you knew. Yes, it is rinthoseptic. It is a very rare incurable disease. Although there is only a few fatal cases around the world, it is because they are not rushed to the hospital on time or did not take good care of their body. I suggest that Hanazono-san have an asthma inhaler with her all the time. It is very dangerous to not have it with her." The doctor half-smiled a little as he continued, " We have transferred her to a normal ward. You may visit her but she might not wake up until an hour later because of the sleeping pills."

The doctor walked away as I went to the counter to sign the form. I asked for her room, and the recipient told me room B355. I walked towards it, wondering about what it this nostalgic feeling that I have been experiencing ever since I met her.

_END FLASHBACK_

Tch. What am I doing? Wasting my time reminiscing what happened just now. I looked back at the hospital bed and found jade-coloured eyes looking at me.

Did the blond just wake up?

**Thanks for reading my second fanfic. I hope I wrote it well /. Oh, and 'rinthoseptic' is an illness I created myself. Hope I don't receive flames. Anyway, Ciao!**

**P.S When I said 'future' son, it is because Suzune came from the future. He actually is Kazune's and Karin's son in the future. Opps! Spoiler **

**-Nakamura Sachiko **


	2. Chapter 2: Reminising And Being Perfect

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye Temporarily and Being Perfect

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- (Hope I can write this well )**_

A/N: I know they are not allowed…just let me say something. I think you have noticed the change in chapter let's continue. Anyway, for the school arc, please take note that Karin's clothes are the same as what I described in Chapter 1 (Two low braids, knee-length flowing dress, brown jacket, think pink scarf, knee high boots). Ok? Thanks! Sachiko wa gambatte!

~Shall we start with a little recap? ~

**~Kazune's POV~**

Tch. What am I doing? Wasting my time reminiscing what happened just now. I looked back at the hospital bed and found jade-coloured eyes looking at me.

Did the blond just wake up?

**~Karin's POV~**

I stared back at the stunned boy with sky-blue coloured eyes. My face remains emotionless, as I scrutinized the room quietly. It is reek of medicine smell. I furrowed my eyebrow a little and narrowed my eyes. The hospital. A ward. I, dressed in a patient's clothes, is in a ward. My lips pulled into a frown as I realised I caused people trouble. Again. The second time this winter. I am such a failure. A troublemaker. I looked back at the boy, who is seemingly my 'saviour'. The one who bought me to this second 'home', which is the hospital.

**~Kazune's POV~**

She stared at me with an emotionless face, and I was stunned. She broke eye contact with me and her eyes roamed around the ward. She furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes. Her lips are pulled into a frown. I wonder what's wrong. Anyway, I have to quickly get back home to Himeka. Leaving her alone is apparently not a good idea. Karasuma might find out and devise some stupid plot to get her. I have to hurry…also to do research about Karin. She looks too much like…Suzuka.

I looked back at the blond-haired girl, and find that she is actually staring at me. Uh-oh. I must have spaced out.

**~Normal POV~**

The doctor walked in, disrupting the staring contest. " Oh, Hanazono-san, I see you are awake. You should really take good care. Oh, and, I'll issue this asthma inhaler to you. Remember to bring it with you all the time. Here are your belongings." The doctor handed Kazune the inhaler in a zip lock bag and the bag of belongings.

**~Karin's POV~**

The doctor walked out of the ward. I looked at my hand and sighed mentally. Wait. There is something missing. My eyes grew wide with realisation. The ring. The ring that meant so much to me. The only memento my parents left for me. Where have it gone?

**~Kazune's POV~**

She looked flustered and seems like she is looking for something. I arched an eyebrow and was about to ask her what she was looking for when my eyes landed on a ring. The ring shone a little under the transparent bag I was holding that held her belongings and my eyes widen in shock. She…Karin…is really…Her…

**~Karin's POV~**

Tears welled up in my eyes, as the thought of losing my only other treasure other than Shii-chan, who already left, is lost. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, sorry…All I have did is…cause trouble…" I murmured, hoping that the blond-haired boy wouldn't hear me.

**~Kazune's POV~**

Karin's chime-like voice snapped me out of my trance. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, sorry…All I have did is…cause trouble…"she murmured. I looked at her, and saw tears well up in her eyes. Uh-oh. That doesn't look too good.

"Oi…Stop crying. Your illness might act up." I said to her, trying to make her stop crying. She looked at me with her jade-coloured eyes and beautiful face smeared with tears.

I winced mentally. Why did I even said beautiful? Ugh…Suzu-…I mean…Karin might fall ill again. I racked my brains to think of something I could do to stop her crying. An idea came to my mind. Her belongings.

I thrust the bag of belongings to her. She stared at it for a second and raised her hand slowly…taking it from my grasp…and took out the ring.

A few seconds passed and I can see emotions sweeping through her eyes. It is a mix of heartbroken, sadness and…happiness. She smiled a little, and I am glad to see it. Her smile…The same as Suzuka…

She looked at me and said a soft, "Thank you." I blushed a little, but managed to fight it down. It seems like she didn't notice it. Good.

Silence…

"What's your name?" She asked, looking at me. I stared at her for a few seconds before replying, "Kazune. Kujyou Kazune." "Oh…" she remarked with the same volume of voice as before. I guess she is still sick, huh. "I think I haven't introduce myself properly. My name is Hanazono Karin. 12 years old. Umm…I…I study at the only school in this city, right beside the hill." Karin said, smiling. Her smile… I snapped out of my trance =Why did I get into a trance so many times? = and replied, "The Matsumoto Elementary?" She nodded and…silence…again.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide like she remembered something. I was about to ask her what's wrong when she asked, panicking, "How long have I been asleep?" I arched an eyebrow and looked at my watch, "It's been a few hours since I met you. 3.05 a.m. It's dawn now." She gasped and tried to get out of bed. I was surprised as I said, "You can't get out of bed yet…"She cut me off by saying, "Can you tell the doctor I am going back? My aunt will kill me!" She said as she tried to get the IV drip off her hand. Looking at her panic features, I agreed and went to the counter.

_-A Few Minutes Later-_

I went back to room B355 and saw Karin already changed and ready. I said unconsciously, "I'll walk you home."

**~Karin's POV~**

"I'll walk you home." Kazune said. I turned around and smiled a little. "Thanks." I answered. We were walking back to my home and have already started a simple conversation. "So, Kazune-kun, which school are you from and where do you live?" I asked. He answered almost immediately, "Gakuen Seiei Sakuragaoka. I came from another city." "You mean that famous private school?" I asked. He replied, "Hm." I take it as a yes. "What about you?" He asked suddenly. I was a little surprised at his question but didn't show it. I smiled a little and said, "I don't have parents. I live with my aunt. I always failed my tests and have a weak body. My cat, Shii-chan, passed away a month ago." I replied, suddenly feeling safe to tell him anything.

**~Kazune's POV~**

Karin suffered so much? I was shocked. Although she didn't realised it. How could Karin survive those days? I felt guilty all of a sudden. It is my fault that I left her at this state.

**~Karin's POV~**

I can see my house in front. Fear began to build up. I worked hard to not show it to my new friend, namely Kazune-kun. I stopped abruptly and said, "My house is right in front. It's dawn. You should get home." Kazune glanced at his watch and replied, "Oh, the bus leaves in an hour and 15 minutes. I have to pack up. See ya, Karin. …I…am very glad that I met you." Kazune-kun ran off and I blushed. What did he mean when he said that?

**~Karin's POV~**

I sneaked into the dark house, hoping not to be caught. One more step and I will be in my room…

"Karin!" I winced and turned around. The lights turned on and I can see my Aunt's angry, wrinkled face clearly. "Where were you! No one is here to do the dishes and laundry, you know! And your asthma inhaler is broken because I 'accidentally' stepped on it. Now on with it! Finish the laundry and dishes tomorrow! YOU USELESS STUPID FOOL!" Aunt threw an umbrella at me and I barely dodged it. "Chill, Karin. It is always like that. It is your fault that you come home at this hour…" I thought to calm myself down. "I remind you one more time, I am only taking care of you since you are a relative. BUT YOU ARE PROVED TO BE USELESS AND IDIOT!" Aunt stomped off to her room, muttering something about 'useless', 'fool' and a 'waste of money and space'. I sighed, trying not to mind the insults.

I walked back to my room, and reminisced the time when I was scolded and Shii-chan will always comfort me. "No." I thought. "You can't rely on Shii-chan anymore. You must be independent and do everything by yourself! You can do it, Karin, to not cause trouble." I thought and I turned towards my study desk. I looked at it determinately; ready to conquer every and any textbooks and workbooks.

I sat in front of my desk and picked up the first book. 'Foundations of Mathematics'. So I will start with Math first. I started reading and writing notes. But for some reason, once I begin to read, I can't put the book down. My sleepiness was overcome. I read and revise all the way until 6.45. For which, I started to be a little sleepy. I got up from my seat and my back was sore from sitting upright for a few hours. I went to bed and set my alarm clock at 7. I drifted off in a dreamless sleep.

**RING…RING**

The alarm clock rang at 7 sharp. I quickly got up and get ready for school. While eating my breakfast =which is a piece of bread=, I was reading and revising for the test today. I must work hard, for Shii-chan, my parents and my sake. I read on while walking to school and arrived early, to my surprise. Did I run? Ah, that doesn't matter. The bell that signals classes are starting rung and I kept my English: Strategies to Score book.

"Today, we will be having a Maths test. I hope you didn't forget about it." Koutaro-sensei said. I am prepared. I will be perfect with no imperfections. I will learn the piano, excel in music, and excel in any and everything. I will, no, MUST be perfect.

The test paper is in front of me and I scrutinized the questions. All this formulas, I know them. I smirked a little when Koutaro-sensei said 'Start!' I finished all the questions in 20 minutes, with an additional 10 minutes to spare. I checked the paper and put in on my desk. Koutaro-sensei walked over to my table and took my test paper, seeing that I have finished. "I hope you will not fail this time, Hanazono-san." I almost snorted when I heard that. I must be perfect.

**~Karin's POV~**

It was lunchtime and I was reading 'How to Improve Your Science' book when my friends came to me. Namely, Aya and Fuuko.

"Hi, Aya-chan, Fuuko-chan." I said, not turning away from this interesting book. "Karin-chan, are you okay? Why are you suddenly so studious?" I turned to them and was about to spill how I am going to be perfect when I suddenly thought that it is too time-consuming. Instead, I replied, "Nothing, just suddenly felt that the books are very interesting." I turned back to my book to finish the last chapter, which is about photosynthesis. The bell rang again, signalling the end of lunch break. I closed my textbook and sighed. It is English lesson now.

**-30 MINUTES INTO ENGLISH LESSON-**

"Hanazono-san, please read this sentence." Miss Avalon said as she used her teaching stick to point to a sentence written on the chalkboard. Tch. Too easy. I already finished reading and memorizing the book of 'Elements of Basic English'. I just have to move on to intermediate to be a grade higher than them. I stood up and read in English, "She picked the letter up and passed it to her neighbour, who is the one who dropped the letter." Everyone awed at me as I sat down. Miss Avalon seems stunned. She fake coughed and said, "Very good, Hanazono-san." I smiled a little. Academics are nothing, I will definitely conquer them.

-After School-

I am walking home while reading a book. This is what people call multi-task. I am glad I can master this. Yosh, I am so going to perfect myself by… I stopped by a store and looked inside. It is filled with different instruments. Guitar, piano, violin, viola, ukulele, cello, percussion, clarinet, trombone, trumpet, oboe, bassoon, French horn, tuba, euphoria, saxophone… The list goes on and on. I stared at it for god knows how long, and went into the store hesitantly.

-In The Store-

**KIRING RING**

The shop's bell sounded off. "Welcome to the Misaki Store. What do you want? We sell, repair and teach for a low price. We even have reeds in stocks and this is the biggest music store…Ah, Karin…-chan?" The store recipient looked at me. I raised an amused brow and greeted, "Rima-neechan." She laughed with her melancholic voice as she invited me into the guest room.

-Guest Room-

"Ah, Karin-chan, the last time I saw you was a year ago! How have you been?"Rima-nee asked. In case you don't know (which you really don't), Rima, Ibuki Rima, is a childhood friend. She moved out of the town one year ago, and returned this year. I haven't had the chance to see her because of my overnight studies. I looked at her with admiration and replied, " I am fine. Why are you working at Misaki Store?" She replied with a cheery voice, "It's temporarily. I am leaving again. I am not sure when I will leave, but I think the most is 3 months. So I came back here for a vacation!" Her face looked grim for a moment, then turned cheery again. That's my Rima-nee. She is older than me for a year.

"Anyway, why did you visit a music shop?" I looked at her and hesitated to tell her my plan of being a perfect girl. At last, I decided to tell her a part of it, only. " I want to learn how to play some instruments." I replied. She looked at me with raised brows and replied, " I know quite a few, want me to teach? The shop owner knows almost most of them, he could teach too, don't worry about the money, it's free since it's you." Rima-nee smiled kindly at me. I am so happy to be able to learn instruments!

**~Karin's POV~**

-AT HOME-

I sat down on my bed, ready to bury myself into more books. But luck is not on my side when Aunt came into my room. "DO THE LAUNDRY AND DISHES, KARIN!" I winced and walked out of the room. I sighed. I still have my health. What would I do? I started doing my chores and finished them at 10sharp.

I got up walked into my room. Usually, Shii-chan would be here. But, today, no. Tomorrow, no. Never… I nearly teared up when I remembered, I have to be perfect. I blink my tears away and sat at the study desk. Again, I studied overnight.

**~Karin's POV~**

English lessons are over. English test are over too. Surprisingly, I know everything. I have already finished reading Grade 1 to Grade 6 Essential English Books, and it is quite easy. For Maths, I finished from Grade 1 to Grade 7, since the formulas are so easy; I mastered Grade 7 already, currently mastering Grade 8. For Science, I finished Grade 1 to Grade 7 too. Since it is mostly easy to understand. All I have to do is understand and memorise. For the other subjects like History, Literature, and Geography etc I have already finished up to Grade 9. I surprisingly, read pretty fast. I will be perfect.

**-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

**~Normal POV~**

Good. Within two weeks time, I have already learned the Piano (Grade 2), Violin (Grade 2), Cello(Grade 1), Guitar(Grade 1), Ukulele(Intermediate), Clarinet( Beginner), Viola(Grade 2). I am planning to take up some percussion instruments for this week. Then I will continue working on the string instruments I learned, after that, I will go back to the percussion, while handling two more new instruments. All planned. I smiled to myself. You couldn't blame me for my low instrument grades. I just started playing 2 weeks ago after all.

Although it was quite hard to convince the examiner to let me take Grade 2 so fast for some instruments. "It's amazing how you learn that fast." I remember Rima-nee saying that to me before she left for England this morning at 4. I had a hard time sneaking out just to see Rima-nee off. Now, only the shop owner of Misaki Music Store, Fusaga Ryo 30year-old woman, is teaching me all the instruments. I frowned. Am I causing trouble for Ryo-san?

I was thinking while walking along the stairway when Yuriko Furukasa came up to me. "Uhm…Karin-san, can you teach me this math problem?" Me, having mastered every subject, is kind of famous through the school…Famous, huh? Kazune-kun… "Karin-san?" I snapped out of my trance and taught her the Math problem. I walked towards my class and sat down. Today, we will be receiving our results for the examinations. I will make Aunt happy.

"Hanazono Karin-san!" Sanako-sensei called me. I walked up to the front nervously as she handed me my results. "You've improved a lot. I am glad you are willing to study now." Sanako-sensei praised me. I looked at my results. A*.I smiled. Aunt will be happy with this. I ran towards my friends and they were happy for me. I looked at my result slip. It shows:

**_English A*_**

**_Maths A*_**

**_Japanese A*_**

**_Science A*_**

**_3RD Language (France) A*_**

**_4TH Language (Spanish) A*_**

**_5TH Language (Korean) A*_**

**_History A*_**

**_Geography A*_**

**_Literature A*_**

**_Physics (Science) A*_**

**_Biology (Science) A*_**

**_Chemistry (Science) A*_**

**_Physical Education -_**

**_Overall: A*_**

**_Comments: Very Good! Tres Bien! You have improved a lot. I hope to see that everytime._**

My eyebrows furrowed at the last subject. They did not grade me for that. Wait, I didn't even take Physical Education because of my weak body. I…can't be perfect. "Eh, Karin-chan, I didn't realised that you took so many other languages up! Wow! You have a perfect score! Karin-chan? Karin-chan!" Aya-chan said.

I looked at her and said, "Erm…No. Nothing. I am just thinking…"

Aya and Fuuko looked at each other worriedly.

_-AFTER SCHOOL-_

I stepped into the house and clumsily slipped. "Ahh!" My results slip out of my hands and landed in Aunt's face. I got up, ignoring the pain and dusting myself while changing my shoes to slipper.

My Aunt looks at the result slip and glared at me. I was surprised. I worked so hard yet…She is glaring at me? I got all A* and she… "YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED, RIGHT?" she accused. I was shocked. I…cheat? "I didn't!" I tried to protest but only ended up being thrown cruel insults and for the first time, Aunt took out a whip and started whipping me, throwing insults, slapping and kicking, doing any physical injury she can inflict on me.

My breathing is unstable as I clutched my inhaler tightly in my left hand, right hand holding a wound that is bleeding from the whipping session I got just now. I walked towards the tree where the tomb of Shii-chan stood. My legs gave way once I reached there. I sat there, clutching my bloodied body tightly, draped in only a knee long dress that is now crimson red. My legs stings from the injury. My hand feels like it is going to be torn off any moment. Blood trickled down my forehead.

I panted as I touched Shii-chan's grave. "Shii-chan, I promised myself I wouldn't cry again, but…why?" I asked as tears threatened to fall. "If you were here with me…"I continued. Stop it, Karin! You are going to cause trouble. Just go home, dress your wounds and everything will be okay. I thought as my tears fell slowly. Keep in control, Karin!

I sniffed as the inhaler dropped on the ground. I picked it up and sprayed some in my mouth. I can feel my breathing stabling. At least, I think I could stand up…or so I thought.

"Do you want your pet to be with you again?" A mysterious voice asked from behind. I turned around, forgetting about my bloodied form. I studied him. Wear glasses. Black short sleeve shirt. Long pants. I stared up at him. (I am still sitting, remember?) He looked at the ring that I was wearing, the precious memento of my parents and said, "That ring…As I thought." "Eh…What?" I asked, confused and dizzy.

"You are all alone, aren't you?" he said. "…Eh?" I answered, dumbfounded ad dizzier. "I've been investigating you." "What?" I asked, finally grasping what he said. "Your parents have died. Your best friend, the only one you opened your heart to is your cat, which tomb is right under the tree behind you."

He walked closer to me as I tried to back away. But I can't. I can't move. I am too tired and exhausted. "Who are you? You're investigating me, why?" I asked slowly, my breaths shallow and coming in small pants. "For what reason, my objectives?" he replied. He chuckled a little before continuing, "I want to get rid of that ring!" He pointed to the ring on my finger. "…What?" I replied after a slight pause.

"Of course, I wouldn't ask you to give it up for nothing. How about I resurrect your cat? So you will never be alone…" He said, his ugly voice getting creepier. I clutched my right hand protectively and narrowed my eyes, although with much difficulties since blood is dripping down from my head. "You…can really resurrect Shii-chan?" I asked cautiously. He replied, "with the power of that ring, it is a piece of cake." I looked at Shii-chan tomb… If I can make Shii-chan come back…Then…I think I wouldn't mind giving this memento up…

"After all, it is a ring of goddess." He said as a ball of purple light appeared in his hands. 'What? Supernatural powers?' I thought. He chuckled as he place the ball of light in front of me. "Put your ring inside." He said, more like commanded. He continued, "The ring will break and with that power, your best friend will be resurrected." I looked sadly at my ring as I muttered consciously, 'Mom's ring…'

"Come." The man said with a commanding tone. "I don't understand about this goddess thing, but…if it can bring Shii-chan back…then…" I thought. I took off my ring slowly, since I am too weak to stand up and is still sitting on the dirty ground, panting, he lowered the ball of light down to my eye level.

He smirked when he sees my obedience. I stretched my hand towards the ball of purple light, to put my ring, and I thought, "I don't want to be alone anymore…Being alone is too…" The ring dropped into the ball of light as a familiar voice I recognise shouted, "Stu-pid!" A hand reached out to grab the ring from the purple light. The light diminished and I recognise that person. Kazune-kun. His hand is injured (probably burned) from the light as he held my ring in his hands, which are tightly clenched.

**~Kazune's POV~**

My hand is burned from the previous action I made. Seriously, resurrect a cat? Is Karasuma crazy? I looked back at my clenched hand and burn mark. Well, it is worth it. At least I stopped Karasuma's attempt from destroying the ring I created for Suzuka, namely Karin. Che. His futile attempts and air-headed ideas are all going down the drain. I will be here to protect her.

I looked back at the Karin that is sitting under the tree. What met my sight nearly shocked me for my whole damn life. Karin is sitting there, panting. Her breaths are irregular, shallow and fast. Her bangs are covering her eyes. But that isn't what shocked me. Her body. It is covered with cuts and bruises. Her head is bleeding, blood trickling down her cheeks. Her pure white dress is now mostly crimson red, caused by her blood. The dress clung to her like glue, her bloodied body motionless, just sitting there. I narrowed my eyes and saw tears trickling down her cheeks, camouflaged by the blood. I nearly gagged at this half-dead sight of the girl. She…is too strong and determined.

"Ka…Karin…" I managed to choke out. She looked up at me, the regular shine in her eyes gone. Tears brimmed in her eyes as I advanced towards her while pocketing the ring slowly. She looked up at me weakly and managed a, "Why are you here?" Damn, this girl is getting on my nerve. First, she sat here in her bloodied form, second, she make me show concern to her unconsciously, third, she asks me 'Why are you here?" WHAT THE BLOODY F***ING HELL? A half dead, no, a three-quarter dead girl asking a normal question instead of 'help me' or 'save me'? I advanced towards her and picked her up gently. She winced a little. "Ah. Am I hurting you? Hold on. I am rushing you to the hospital." I said, forgetting all about Karasuma. "HEY BRAT! Our match is not over yet! GET THE FREAKING GODDESS BACK HERE!" he shouted.

Tch. That guy. I am going to get it to him one day. I ran off towards the hospital where I sent Karin to when we first met. "Karin, hang on!" I said, trying to ensure her consciousness. She peeked at me through her hair, and said in a volume lower than whisper that I must strain my ears to hear, "I…won't…die…" I winced at the word 'die'. I stared at her for a moment before looking ahead and running through the hospital's doors. Nurses who saw Karin were shocked. They immediately prepared a stretcher bed to put her on and rushed her to the doctor.

_-30 Minutes Later-_

I was sitting on one of the chairs outside the emergency room. Damn, who did this to her. I rush a hand through my hair.

_-1 Hour Later-_

I am getting frustrated. What are they doing in there?

_-1 Hour 25 Minutes Later-_

IT IS 2 HOUR AND 55 MINUTES! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN THERE? Calm down, Kazune. First, tell Himeka to come here with Q-san. Then, when Karin wakes up, we will explain everything about Gods to her. Ah, I regret so much for dragging her into this mess.

**RING RING**

"Hello? Is it Kazune-chan?" A cute voice answered. "Himeka, Come to the city I am in now with Q-san." I replied. "Ahlehleh, did something happen to the other goddess?" she replied, anxiety evidence in her voice. "Ah…no…yes…no…no,yes." I answered, unsure of what to tell her so she would not be worried. "I will take that as a yes. I am coming. Q-chan will take the phone for now." Himeka said. "Kazune-sama." I can hear Q-san's voice from the other side. "Q-san, I want you to bring Himeka here to this city I am in. You should probably arrive around dawn. Come to Yamamoto Hospital. I am waiting there." I replied in a rush. "Okay, Kazune-sama. Himeka-sama and I will be heading there right now." Q-san replied before hanging up. I put away my phone as I looked at the emergency room's red light which signals that the operation is still going on.

I glared at the light, willing it to turn green. Nah, no use. I turned my gaze and glared at nothing, to vent off my anger of that particular 'someone' who whip Karin up like this.

When I look up, I saw the emergency light turn green. I rushed to the door of the emergency room…

**Hehheh… Another cliffhanger. Although I am not sure if you call that a cliffhanger. I hope I wrote it all right I worked on it for days. Well, exams are coming and wish me luck! Hope I pass my Math, or Science. Haiz… Anyway, until then. **

**-Nakamura Sachiko**

**P.S. I know my friend, the one I am sharing this account with (Kawasawa Katako) is not writhing stories, but please don't blame her or anything! She just have no ideas, while I have a bunch of them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explaining And Family

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 3: Explaining and Family

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- (Hope I can write this well )**_

A/N: I know they are not allowed…just let me say something. I think you have noticed the change in chapter let's continue. J Anyway, for the school arc, please take note that Karin's clothes are the same as what I described in Chapter 1 (Two low braids, knee-length flowing dress, brown jacket, think pink scarf, knee high boots). Ok? Thanks! Sachiko wa gambatte! Thanks and please read and review! It will give me confidence.

~Shall we start with a little recap? J~

**P.S. This is an important note. Anyway, I was going to tell you that it is a pity, but I reducing the amount I am writing for every chapter. Because it is currently examination time, I really can't access to the computer that much. Thanks for your consideration. Sorry for the inconvenience. I only did this because I wanted to update more frequently. The most I am going to write is 3 to 5 page of Microsoft Word. Sorry I really need to study (sounds so weird).**

**~Kazune's POV~**

I glared at the light, willing it to turn green. Nah, no use. I turned my gaze and glared at nothing, to vent off my anger of that particular 'someone' who whip Karin up like this.

When I look up, I saw the emergency light turn green. I rushed to the door of the emergency room…

~Kazune's POV~

I rushed to the door of the emergency room. The same doctor from before came and said to me in a semi-serious face, "Hnmmm…Kujyou-san, you again. Never mind that. Hanazono-san's rinthoseptic acted up again. With her asthma. This time, it is much more serious; she will be in hospital for at least 14 days-" Kazune winced at that. "-And she might not be able to move for the first three days. She would approximately wake up at the 2nd day. Try to be by her side, her injuries are also healing. But it might take time. Please help to keep Hanazono-san's emotions stable. And…do you know who inflicted these injuries on her? If she is physically abused, we might have to call the police over."

I looked down and thought. Is it better for me to report Karin's injuries? Maybe not. I am the one who will take revenge for Karin. I will never let anyone take her away anymore.

"No thanks. She told me not to call the police and that she will explain once she wake up." I replied. "Oh. Once she wakes up, please call the nurses. They will contact me." "Hn." I said as I walked towards the counter to sign the form. The doctor walked away and I half-walked half-run to the room the nurse directed to me.

-In the Ward-

~Normal POV~

"Karin…" Kazune muttered as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. It is currently dawn. 5 o'clock to be exact. 'Himeka and Q-san should be arriving.' Kazune thought.

Just then, the door to the ward burst open, Himeka and Q-san walked towards me. "KAZUNE-CHAN! What happened to the other goddess?" Himeka asked anxiously. "Uh…Himeka-sama…This is the hospital…"Q-san said softly. Himeka instantly realised her mistake and apologised.

"After Karin wakes up, we will explain everything about god and goddess to her." Kazune said as she run a hand through his blond hair. "OMG! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO HER?" Himeka exclaimed as she rushed beside the bed when she saw Karin's state. Kazune winced at the sudden loud voice and sighed. "Hi…Himeka-sama…We are at the hospital…" Q-san gently and nervously replied. "Eh! O..Oh…Sorry…" Himeka apologised yet again and turned to Karin. "But…What really happened to her?" she resounded her question. "And…she looks like she is in pain. The symptoms…She is still under the effects of sleeping pills. Did the doctor say when would she wake up? Oka- Uhm…I mean…Ka…Karin…-chan." Kazune sighed, trying to hide that he heard what she inadvently was going to slip.

"Karin might wake up on the 2nd day. And we were told to help keep her emotions stable." Kazune replied. Himeka sat down on the couch with Q-san and Himeka said softly, "I will wait with you for Oka-Karin-chan." Kazune leaned back on his chair, looked at Karin, and sighed for the umpteen time. 'Karin…Hang on…I will get you out of this hellhole…"Kazune muttered.

~2nd Day of Camping in the Hospital~

"Karin…Don't go…" Kazune muttered, still sleeping. Himeka giggled softly as she looked at Kazune's sleeping figure. "He really…is a father figure…" Himeka said softly. Karin is still asleep, and Q-san went to buy breakfast, leaving her with Kazune and the sleeping goddess in this ward. The door opened softly as Q-san's head popped in, followed by his body. "I got breakfast, Himeka-sama." Q-san said as he settled the boxed lunch carefully on the patient's dining/rolling table. "I figured Karin-sama would like something to eat so I bought 4 boxed lunch." Q-san said as he sat on the couch. "It's great for you to think of that, Q-chan." Himeka replied, beaming at the old yet energetic man.

The duo heard a rustle at their side and found Kazune waking up. "Good morning, Kazune-chan. You breakfast is here." Himeka greeted as Kazune yawned and stretched. "Oh. I'll go wash up first." Kazune got up and walked to the bathroom. Himeka and Q-san started on their lunch walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later and sat at the only chair in the ward.

"Karin…wake up soon." Kazune said as he directed his gaze to the ring he held ever so tightly in his hands. He put it back on Karin's third finger and took a lunch box. "Glad you decided to join us." Himeka smiled and continued, "You're not eating properly, you know. I know you are worried about Ka…Karin-chan, but she will wake up." Kazune glanced at Himeka and took a bite of the sushi. "I am alright." He said.

"Don't push yourself too much. And, what about school?" Kazune look at Himeka boredly and replied, "Skipping it." "WHA…" Himeka instantly covered her own mouth and whispered, "What!" "I said we are skipping it." Kazune repeated as he threw his lunch box in the bin. "Skip? Do you want to lose your Best Student Award? I can skip…but Kazune-chan…"

Kazune caressed Karin's cheeks and said, "As long as Karin, you and Q-san are with me…I don't need any Best Student Award…" Himeka's gaze softened and she walked to the bed. "I too…hope Karin-chan would wake up…So we can reunite…" Himeka said as she sat down on the bed. Kazune look at Himeka with guilty eyes and said, "Sorry…"

Himeka snapped her head towards Kazune and instantly replied, "No, no! It's not your fault…And Karin-chan is already back, so why worry?" Himeka ended cheerfully.

Q-san stood silently there as he watched the duo talk. He has been the butler of the Kujyou Family for so many years. Every time they talked about 'that', Kazune will be guilty. But today, he seems guiltier than ever. 'It must be because of Karin-sama's injuries." Q-san thought.

Suddenly, they saw a movement on the bed and said three turned their head towards the bed.

Himeka's POV

We saw a movement on the bed and snapped our head towards the bed. Okaa-san…No…Karin-chan. She…woke up! YES! Wait, why is Okaa-san struggling?

Q-san's POV

Finally, Suzuka-sama. No, Karin-sama is awake. Now the Kujyou Family is together again. So nostalgic. It has always been Kazune-sama, Himeka-sama and me. No, something's wrong.

Kazune's POV

I stared at the struggling body. Karin is sweating, her lips pulled into a frown, her eyebrows ceased. She is probably having a bad dream. "Sorry…I promise…don't…don't…sorry…sorry…Erg…Ergh…no….NO!" Karin exclaimed as she shot up.

Karin's POV

Nothing. I don't know where I am. My surroundings. Nothingless of nothingless within blackness. I remember. I met a mysterious guy wearing glasses. Kazune-kun came. Wait. Kazune-kun? Oh. He brought me to the hospital I think. But…I don't see anything. If I am awake, then I am probably blind. Oh great.

"I…won't…die…"

I won't die? I REMEMBER! Yeap. I think I told Kazune-kun I won't die. I wonder why. Maybe…it's because of his worried eyes.

Suddenly a scene flashed through the blackness.

The scene…I know this place…The man with black hair and woman with blond hair. I've seen this. But…where and when?

"_We will definitely meet again." The man said._

"_I believe you. Always." The woman replied._

Suddenly, a flash of colour changed the scene. A scene that I don't want to remember. Aunt…a whip…my examination results…bruises…injuries…tears…blo…blood. No…No…NOOO! "Sorry…I promise … don't… don't… sorry… sorry… Erg… Ergh… no…. no…NO! Don't hit me, please…" I wimpered as I kneeled down on the invinsible blackness that I have been standing on.

Tears trickled down my face and I found it hard to move. I can't move from my original spot. I am stuck in this nothingless hole. Timeless air. "No…NO! Someone save me! No! I don't want to be here!" I screamed, hoping someone could hear me and save me from this miserable place.

Kazune's POV

"No…NO! Someone save me! No! I don't want to be here!" Karin screamed as she struggled on the bed. "NO!" Karin shot out of bed, panting. Tears started trickling down her cheeks. Oh no. In an attempt to calm the poor girl down, I pulled her into a embrace. That's it. I hugged her. She struggled in my arms, but after a few minutes, she stopped. We stayed like this as I drew soothing circles on her back, whispering comforting words.

Wow, who knows I could comfort people?

Karin's POV

Someone pulled me into his arms. I tried to struggle, but to no avail. I want to cry my heart out. Let out everything that is negative. Though I know I can never do that. If I try something like this, I might _die_. But, still, what's so weird is, this boy's arm that is hugging me felt so familiar. I stopped struggling. I felt safe in his arms. Tears lingered around my eyes and I refused to let it fall.

Security. That's what I need now. The boy's hand drew soothing circles on my back, calming my frantic and fearful heart down. He whispered along some comforting words. I felt so calm and safe in his arms. His voice…Kazune-kun? I look up slowly.

Kazune's POV

After a few minutes, she looked up slowly at me and push away slowly from my arms. She stared at me with emotionless eyes. The regular shine in her eyes is gone. Her lips pulled into a frown and she looked at Himeka and Q-san. She looked around the ward.

"Why are you here, Kazune-kun?" she asked casually, her voice twinkling like bells, her face remaining impassive. That's the question I hate most. She is the one that made me hate that sentence. And by she, I mean Hanazono Karin. Asking me casually when she is half dead. Does she know her life is in danger that time?

Suddenly, she started coughing. Seems like a side effect of Rinthoseptic, huh. The patient gets sick after collapsing because of rinthoseptic. That's what I read.

I replied, " I sent you to the hospital, of course, I am in charge of watching you." Her cute, tear-stained face remains the same.

She looked at Himeka and Q-san. I fake coughed and said, "Let me do the introductions. This is Himeka Kujyou and Q-san. Himeka is my cousin; she lived on the same house as me. This is Q-san, the butler of our house." Karin didn't reply. She has no emotion whatsoever. She look distant. What happened to her to get her that beaten up? I clenched my fist. Explaining comes first. My heart clenched when Karin turned to look at me with her dull-jade coloured eyes again. It hurts. It hurts to see Karin in this state.

"Karin," I started. "Do you know anything about Greek Gods?" Karin remained impassive. I thought she wasn't going to reply so I continued, "Greek god-"

"Greek Gods are immortal." Karin interrupted.

" The most noticeable Gods are the Olympian Deities and Primordial Deities. Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty and desire. Her sacred animal is the dove. Apollo is the god of music, healing, plague, the sun, prophecies, poetry, and archery; associated with light, truth and the sun. He is Artemis' twin brother and Hermes' elder half brother, and son of Zeus and Leto." Karin paused for a while.

"Artemis, the virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth and plague. In later times she became associated with the moon. She is the daughter of Zeus and Leto, and twin sister of Apollo. Athena, the goddess of wisdom, warfare, battle strategy, heroic endeavour, handicrafts and reason. Hades, King of the Underworld and god of the dead and the hidden wealth of the Earth. Poseidon, the god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and the creator of horses; known as the "Earth Shaker"." She seemingly stopped to catch for her breath, but continued again.

"Chronos, the god of time. Nyx, the goddess of night. Uranus, the god of the heavens. Roman god of water and the sea, also the counterpart of the Greek god, Poseidon. Cupid is the god of desire, affection and erotic love. Greek counterpart is Eros." Karin stopped and looked at me. "That's all I know." I sighed and replied, "That is more than enough."

Karin smiled a little. A streak of happiness lingered. She smiled. Finally. "Karin, do you remember Karasu-the guy that wanted to destroy your ring? At the grave." Karin frowned a little, and after a few seconds, she replied, "I remem…ber."

"Your ring…that ring." I said as Karin looked at the ring on her finger. She looked at me, prompting me to continue. "Have god-like powers." I finished. Good. Short and simple. Karin quirked an eyebrow at me and said, "Are you trying to make me laugh by telling me a joke?" I sighed. There is no way she would believe these things so easily.

"No. I want, no, need you to believe what I say later." I said seriously. She looked at me with a emotionless face as I continued, "That ring, can let you transform into one of the Greek Gods. Although I don't know which one." I thrust out my ring and handed it to her, "this, is my ring. It lets me transform into Apollo." She looked at me.

I took the ring and wore it. Suddenly, the ring blinked. Karin seems surprised. "My ring blinked because it identified your ring as one of its own." Himeka, who have kept quiet all the time, spoke, "Karin-chan, you may not believe us, but …" I continued for her, "we need your powers. Himeka is being protected." Karin stared at her.

I sighed. If she still doesn't understand, we have to use that method. "Karin, you don't understand?" Karin nodded. I looked away for awhile before pulling out a bow and an arrow from thin air. She looked shocked. "Karin-chan, it would be hard to explain, so Kazune-chan is going to embed the information we are going to give you in the bow, then he will shoot you. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. And no blood, promise." Himeka said.

Karin's POV

Should I believe them? Kazune-kun is my friend…Never mind. I have nothing to lose, so I might as well try it. "I believe you." I said. Kazune-kun looked relief. He aimed the arrow at me as I looked at him impassively. "Thank you for putting your trust on me, Karin." Kazune-kun said.

He let go of the arrow.

Black. Everything is black. I hate this colour. Unconsciousness. That's what caused the colour black to come round.

Suddenly, consciousness seeped over me as I opened my eyes. Information started coming into my brain, causing a slight headache. I saw Kazune-kun looking worriedly at me, with his cousin and butler standing at the side. When the mini turbulence in my head in cleared. It all became clear. I know what Kazune is trying to tell me. I looked ain my head in cleared. It all became clear. I know what Kazune is trying to tell me. I looked at Kazune and said, "I will help you." He smiled at me, and Himeka-chan's smile widen. Q-san have a kind smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Kujyou Family, Hanazono-san." Q-san said. I smiled a little, I am going to have a family. I will help protect Himeka. I will be living in another city, away from this city of sad memories. I will have…a new life.

**PLEASE READ THIS P.S. Heheh. I tried to make the story more interesting. Anyway, the information on Greek Gods is from Wikipedia (thanks to you ) and if you are wondering, Kazune didn't include the information about him being Kazuto, Karin being Suzuka and Himeka is their daughter. He just 'told' Karin about how they are protecting Himeka and why. Plus a 'Can you help us?' at the last point. I hoped this message helped you. Wish me luck for the upcoming mid-year exams! (I suck at Math.)**

**Thank you for reading my Fanfic T_T This is my second Fanfic, and I hope more people can read it. Thank you very much for your support! Gotta go eat dinner. So that's it, bye. Anyway, I forgot to say, 'rinthosetic' is an illness I created myself. I thought it would make the story line interesting^^ Ciao~**

**-Nakamura Sachiko :P **


	4. Chapter 4: Permission and Loving Music

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 4: Permission and Loving Music

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- (Hope I can write this wellJ)**_

A/N: I know they are not allowed…just let me say something. I think you have noticed the change in chapter let's continue. J Anyway, for the school arc, please take note that Karin's clothes are the same as what I described in Chapter 1 (Two low braids, knee-length flowing dress, brown jacket, think pink scarf, knee high boots). Ok? Thanks! Sachiko wa gambatte!

~Shall we start with a little recap? ~

P.S. Anyway, I want to thank all the reviewers. Thank you for reviewing! I am so happy :'-) Thank you and I will work hard on this story :D You all are my pillar of support^^ 3pokemoncontest1998 3NaVi-ChAn1200 3Miss16Silent

Thanks :)

**~Karin's POV~**

"Welcome to the Kujyou Family, Hanazono-san." Q-san said. I smiled a little, I am going to have a family. I will help protect Himeka. I will be living in another city, away from this city of sad memories. I will have…a new life.

**~Karin's POV~**

'I will be living in another city, away from this city of sad memories. I will have…a new life.' Yeah, right. I would have snorted if I weren't so nervous. Or should I say, scared? I would have thought of Aunt. She is my guardian, so I need her permission. There is two possibilities for her response. First, she would say I am useless anyway, then insult me, after that, tell Kazune-kun that he can take me. And she will tell him that I am a nuisance. Second, she would say that I am her relative, I am her slave and I will do whatever she wants me to do. She gets to keep me forever as her maid (she probably won't say slave or maid), then kick Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan and Q-san out of the house. Then she would abuse me like mad. I shuddered, half from the cold and half from the thought of another 'session'.

Suddenly, I felt a warm fabric placed gently on shoulder. A jacket. I turned to my right to look at Kazune-kun. He smiled at me and I blushed lightly. I look at the white jacket placed on my shoulders. I looked at him questionably and answered with a shrug, "You look cold," I smiled, he saw me shuddering, and that's why he gave me his jacket.

Now's not the time to think of the warmth under Kazune-kun's jacket! I should be worrying about…Aunt. She…I wonder if she would let me move to Kazune-kun's city. Anyway, we are currently headed for…the Hanazono household. That's it, my 'home'. Where Aunt lives. I am in the hospital for 2 whole weeks…I hope she is not angry. Well, that's when hell freezes over. Wait, when did I pick up cursing? Forget about it.

On the sight of my house, I slowed down my footsteps. Fear began taking over me. I…can't do it.

Great, how time flies. We are right in front of my gate. Never will I go inside. Sigh. Maybe I should just surrender my whole life to Aunt.

_What happened to your 'Be-Perfect' Plan?_

_What? Who are you?  
_

_Your conscious, of course. Now answer me._

_I…I don't know. I just felt so…so…_

_Scared? Fearful?_

_Scared. What will Aunt do…?_

_Well, I think you should-_

"Karin, Karin!" I snapped out of my trance and turned to Kazune-kun. He was looking at me with a weird expression on his face. I blushed. I must have spaced out. But I didn't hear what Conscious-san said. Uh… I shook my head and Kazune-kun stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I must have done something weird. Very weird.

I look straight, trying to avoid Kazune-kun's gaze. But what I see is not very pleasing. The front door of my house. I slowly shrank behind Kazune-kun's back and Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan and Q-san look at me weirdly. I just hid my face. I don't want Aunt to see me. Unconsciously, I clutched onto Kazune's shirt.

"_You are useless."_

"_No matter what you do, you are a waste of time, food and space."_

"_YOU CHEATED!"_

Memories of Aunt scolding me ran through my mind. Tears started welling up in my eyes as I clutched onto the fabric tighter. Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan and Q-san look at me questionably, except that Kazune-kun's eyes is filled with concern. "No… I didn't cheat…"

**~Normal POV~**

Kazune's eyes widen upon hearing that. He remember having questioned Karin about who injured her and she told them everything. Kazune narrowed his eyes. Tears flowed down Karin's cheeks and Kazune gasped. He took the crying Karin in his arms. "Don't cry, Karin…"Himeka and Q-san look at Karin, and instantly remembered that Karin told them about the whipping 'incident'.

"Karin-chan…" Himeka walked towards Karin and said in a comforting voice, "You are not alone, from now on, Kazune-chan, Q-san and me will be with you. Always. Don't cry, you know what will happen."

Karin's eyes opened, still full of sorrow, she replied, "I mustn't cause trouble." Himeka smiled a little and replied, "And you are not going to cause any." Karin look up at Himeka and smiled a little.

Just then, she realized she is still in Kazune's embrace. She broke free of it, blushing a light tint of pink. "Sor-Sorry." She muttered.

**~Himeka's POV~**

Ahh, so sweet. Looking at my father hugging my mother. So sweet. Oh, mom broke free of dad's arms. Ha, dad looks disappointed. I could tease him about it later. Funny, mom's blushing. Being with my family sure feels good.

**~Karin's POV~**

I held my breath. Kazune-kun had told Himeka-chan and Q-san to stand near the bridge to meet us after we are done getting permission. I snorted inwardly. Get permission? After she did all this to me?After…After…

I shuddered at the scene that flashed past my mind. I looked back at Kazune-kun, hoping to gain some confidence. But, no such luck. The sky-blue eyes that once held the warmth and concern to me have turned ice cold when he is staring at the door.

I took a sharp intake of breath as Kazune-kun knocked on the door. "WHO IS IT?" A grouchy voice sounded behind the door, I unconsciously moved behind Kazune-kun, only poking my head out a bit. My eyes showed fear as I clutched tightly on the white jacket Kazune-kun is wearing.

The door opened, and a familiar figure leered over Kazune-kun and me. Kazune-kun's eyes showed no fear whatsoever, while I am cowering behind his back. "AH! Isn't that Karin?" She spat my name viciously. "And with a pretty boy." She turned to Kazune-kun with a sneer.

I glanced between Kazune-kun and Aunt carefully. Kazune-kun showed no fear and Aunt just had a nasty sneer on her face. Suddenly, Kazune-kun pushed past Aunt and stormed right in to my house! I gaped at him but followed anyway.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing? I have the say around here, HOW THERE YOU TRESPASS!" I winced at the sudden loud voice and turned back to the boy in front of me. He showed me a reassuring look and ask me where my belongings are. Deciding to believe him, I grabbed him by his hand and pulled him towards the smallest room in the house.

I walked in the room slowly, looks like it needs a little cleaning up. I push away that thought when Kazune-kun told me to pack my things. I hurried and opened the wardrobe. I took a small pink backpack and a small suitcase. I stuffed my already folded clothes in the suitcase, with the clothes taking up four-fifth of the space. I stuffed a few of my pictures and memorable items in my backpack.

Aunt is now talking with Kazune-kun now, shouting about I am going to be working for her and she is my Aunt. I quickly took my studying materials and my school bag. I stuffed all my books in, and believe it, I only stuffed a little more than 7 to 8 books, it is already full! I groaned inwardly. I rum raged my wardrobe again, this time finding another suitcase bigger than the last one.

I sighed in relief, and took out all the books in my school bag and placed them neatly in the bigger suitcase. I took a fleeting look around the room and my eyes rested on the picture of Shii-chan and me. I grabbed it quickly and stuffed it in my smaller suitcases along with some other accessories.

I sighed. And look under my bed, there is a box. I opened it and took out the only thing in it; a diary. My diary. I put it in my pink backpack, filling it up. I took the backpack and wore it on my back. I tried to lift the bigger suitcase, and with a little difficulty, I managed to take a few steps.

Suddenly, I hear my Aunt screaming for me, "KARIN! FINISH PACKING? YOU MAY GO WITH KUJYOU!" I dropped my suitcase from shock. Aunt just allowed me to go? Is she serious? Am I dreaming?

I pinched myself. Ouch. Nope. Not a dream. Footsteps are hurt before Kazune-kun burst into the room. "Karin, are you okay?" Opps, the suitcase must have made a big noise. I nodded mutely as Kazune-kun scrutinised my suitcases. "I will call Q-san up here", he said as he picked up the heavier suitcase to test the weight.

"I will leave in a minute." I gaped at him…again. How did he persuade Aunt? He took the smaller suitcase, smiled at me and said, "Let's go." Once again, I am caught in his pace. I mentally sighed.

~Scene Change~

Q-san came in a minute earlier, and we are now in front of the limousine that is supposed to take us to Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan's house. I am so excited! Q-san loaded the car with my suitcases, when I suddenly remembered something. Ryo-san! I have to hurry to Misaki Music Store to bid farewell…that's the least I could do…

"Kazune-kun, can I head somewhere first?" he raised an eyebrow. "Sure." He replied. I smiled happily as I head towards the Central of this city.

"Ah, Karin, wait!"

"Karin-chan, wait!"

"Karin-sama, please wait."

I turned back to look at the trio and tilted my head questionably. Q-san coughed and said, "You can take the limousine, it would be easier, if Karin-sama isn't going to narrow ways." I stared at them for a second before realising what Q-san said made sense. I scratched my head and muttered awkwardly, "Oh." To my surprise, Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan laughed. Kazune-kun's pleasant laughter drifted to my eardrums. I smiled and blushed a light shade of pink.

I quickly hopped into the limousine and Kazune-kun came in after me, followed by Himeka-chan. Q-san climbed into the driver's seat and asked me where am I heading to. I smiled and replied, "Misaki Music Store. It's right in the Central."

**~After A Few Minutes~**

I stood in front of the Music Store with Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan. They insisted to come with me so I agreed. I drew a sharp intake breath and went in with them.

**KIRING RING**

"Welcome-Ah, Karin-chan? Coming for another lesson? I haven't seen you for 2 weeks! I was getting worried, you know." Ryo-san greeted as she came forward to me, Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan. Ryo-san have light red orbs that shined with kindness. She always wore a white short sleeve shirt with matching black long pants. The aura she emit is always warm and friendly.

"Who are this two?" she asked. I looked up at her and replied, "Kujyou Kazune and Kujyou Himeka. They are my friend." The said two bowed a little. I turned to look at them and turned back to Ryo-san. "Ano…Ryo-san? I came here to tell you something…" She looked at me questioningly, urging me to continue.

I breathed out, "I am leaving this city. Sorry…But I will probably not visit that often…So…" Ryo-san have a passionate and kind smile on her face. "It's alright, Karin-chan. I know that whatever you do, you have your own reasons. Now that it is, would you like to have a last lesson with me before you depart?" I look up to her with tears of gratitude in my eyes. "Thank you." I said as I choked back a sob.

Kazune-kun immediately came to my side and held me by shoulders. "Karin, you know you shouldn't overwork yourself." Ryo-san said as she put one hand over my forehead. I nodded as I smiled as her. She is like a mother figure to me. Guess I have something I miss in this city after all.

I walked into the soundproof room, motioning Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan to follow me. Ryo-san came in too. "Now then, which instrument do you want to practice?" I let out a chuckle. I always loved music lessons with Ryo-san.

"Cello, Violin and the Viola, we might add it up with a little piano as ending!" We both laughed as Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun looked at me incredulously. Opps. I think I left out the part of being perfect and playing a lot of instruments.

I turned to the pair of cousin as Ryo-san went to take the instruments. "Sorry, I will tell you everything." I grinned sheepishly and started on my story. Wait…I forgot one thing…How did Kazune-kun persuade Aunt to let me go? I will ask that later…

By the time I finished my story of my 'Being Perfect' plan and learning a lot of instruments, Ryo-san came back to the room and placed the instruments on the ground. I opened the cello case and set it in position. Then I played a piece called 'Cello Suite No.2 v-Minuet'. (In my facebook page, link of fb page in profile) Himeka-chan and Kazune seems impressed. Wait, when did I start calling Kazune without the honorific in my mind? I am going bonkers…

**-40 Minutes Passed-**

"Tres Bien! Karin." I smiled at her compliment. "Now, now, you can play Grade 2 piece perfectly, why don't you take the exams?" I shook my head, "forcing the examiner to let me take Grade 1 in such a short time is already enough. Now that I have time, I would take step by step." "My, Karin! I don't know about the 'step by step' part since you always learn so fast! But I do know that you would excel in music, guarantee."

I grinned at her as I put the cello back to its case and took the violin out of the case. I loved the violin the most out of all the instruments. The deep melancholic sound coming from the violin and the high-pitched notes. I positioned the violin and played 'Secret Garden'. (Song posted in facebook page. Link of facebook page in profile)

**-30 Minutes Later-**

"Okay, now Viola or Piano?" Ryo-san asked me. I giggled as I put the violin back to its case. "Piano please, my hand is a little tired from Cello and Violin. Piano will sooth my nerves." I replied. She smiled and motioned me to the piano. I sat down on the seat and touched the cold surface of the mini-grand piano. I smiled and began to play the piece, 'Tarantella'. (Song posted in facebook page. Link of facebook page in profile) I know clearly that it is a Grade 5 piece, but hey! I like this piece so I learned it.

After about 30 minutes. Ryo-san called for a stop and we went for a break. "Woah, Karin-chan, I never knew you played instruments!" I smiled a little and drank some water. "Being perfect means excelling in everything." I said as I stood up and walked towards the Viola case. "Karin, you really shouldn't be hard on yourself." Kazune said. I turned back and smiled at him. " Nah, it's alright. Besides, I enjoy music."

At this time, Ryo-san came back and started practicing the Viola. After half an hour, I am ready to depart again. "Sorry, Ryo-san, for all the trouble…" I whispered to her. She hugged me tightly. "You are the best student I ever had, Karin." I am touched. Tears gathered around my eyes as I hugged her back.

"Karin…remember…don't cry." She whispered, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I sniffed as I remembered the time I collapsed, fainted or had asthma. When the time no one wanted to be friends with her. She rubbed her eyes and said determinately, "I am not crying. And will not cry." "Good." Ryo-san pulled away from the hug and walked towards the main shop. I look at her, confused. "Ryo-san?" She smiled and beckons me, Kazune and Himeka to come over to her side. Since when have I called Himeka without the honorific again? Sigh.

I walked towards Ryo-san with them trailing behind me. I saw Ryo-san inspect all the instruments in her shop, taking one of each. Judging by the quality of the instruments she took, it is the best in her shop. I wonder what she is going to do with the best instruments of each in her store…

"Karin-chan, please accept this." I gaped at Ryo-san. She placed all the music instruments on the floor and said, "This are my presents. Farewell presents. Along with Rima-chan." My eyes widen. Rima-nee? The only person who have been good to me since I met her?

"But-But…I can't accept this! These instruments are the best in quality, sound, effect and age! How could I accept this? It is too valuable. Even if it is from Rima-nee." She looked at me with kind and warm eyes. "Take it. I insist. For free." I look at the instruments in disbelief. "Just take it…This music store won't survive for long. I want you to inherit all this, and when Rima-chan comes back, I will pass this shop to the both of you." My eyes widen in disbelief.

"But…I am not worthy-" I started but is cut of gently by Ryo-san. "Karin-chan, you are worthy of anything. You are an undiscovered gem. Now you are slowly discovering yourself. Your true potential. I hope everything goes well for you, as well as this kids." She motioned to Kazune and Himeka who is behind me. I smiled softly.

I knew Ryo-san's determination to let me take the instruments are clear. I nodded my head slowly. She grinned and said, "When you come back, let's try the Saxaphone, shall we?" I looked at her with gratitude. She is the second person in this city to show me kindness. "And we would not just try the Saxaphone…we should try roller blading, or skiing!" she exclaimed. I grinned, with tears brimming in my eyes. "We should…no. We would try those sports. I promise." Her grin stretched wider as her red, light eyes shone.

**~Outside The Store~**

"Take care, Karin-chan." Ryo-san said as she helped carried the violin and viola into the limousine. I smiled and tried to help carry the cello. "Thank you, Karin-sama. I can manage." Q-san smiled at me as he placed the cello gently on the backseat. I smiled at I put my clarinet at the base of my foot. I turned to Ryo-san, who is looking at me. "Oh! Sorry, Karin, I forgot to give you these." She handed me a plastic bag and I look at it quizzically.

"They are reeds, replace them every month with your reed instruments, okay?" I looked up at her and hugged her. "Thank you…for everything, Ryo-san." She smiled and winked at me. "What's your address at the other city?" I look at Kazune and mouthed 'address'. He nodded and wrote down an address on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I took it and passed it to Ryo-san. "Take care, Ryo-san." She smiled and looked at the piece of paper.

**~Ryo's POV~**

I glanced at the piece of paper. Hmm, this district. I REMEMBER! This house is a mansion. I smirked. I might be able to give Karin more. After all, she is my precious inheritor. Along with Rima. A grand piano will do. I smiled inwardly. Karin looked at me with weird expression. Opps, I must have space out.

**~Karin's POV~**

"Ryo-san?" she looked back at me with a smile. Or was it a smirk? She stretched tiredly and said, "It's late, Karin, you should be getting home, to your new home." I grinned. A new home, huh? Suddenly, Kazune got out of his seat and walked to Ryo-san. He whispered something to her and she whispered something back. I wonder what they are talking about…

**~Kazune's POV~**

I walked to Fusaga-san and whispered to her, "Thanks for making Karin happy." She half smiled and replied, as softly, "I can see you care about her. Take good care of her or I will smash you into pieces with a trumpet." I smirked, "Of course." And walked towards the car and got in.

**~Karin's POV~**

"What did you say to her?" I asked as I waved goodbye to Ryo-san. 'Nothing." Kazune replied plainly. I pouted and fixed my seatbelt. I can't wait to have a new life!

Wait, how did Kazune persuade my Aunt again?

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!~~~~~

**OKIE DOKIE~ Here's another chapter. Guys(or girls), please check out my facebook page because I always posted my update date there. PLEASE VISIT AND LIKE MY PAGE! Now, here. Thanks for reading my story. I was thinking of starting a crossover between Haruhi Suzumiya and Card Captor Sakura. What do you think? This idea won't go away. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I would feel very encouraged *sniff* THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! TRY TO HELP ME RECOMMEND MY STORY! **

**-Nakamura Sachiko **


	5. Chapter 5: Letting Out And Moving In

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 5: Letting Out And Moving In

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- (Hope I can write this wellJ)**_

A/N: I know they are not allowed…just let me say something. I think you have noticed the change in chapter let's continue. J Anyway, for the school arc, please take note that Karin's clothes are the same as what I described in Chapter 1 (Two low braids, knee-length flowing dress, brown jacket, think pink scarf, knee high boots). Ok? Thanks! Sachiko wa gambatte!

~Shall we start with a little recap? J~

**~Karin's POV~**

"What did you say to her?" I asked as I waved goodbye to Ryo-san. 'Nothing." Kazune replied plainly. I pouted and fixed my seatbelt. I can't wait to have a new life!

Wait, how did Kazune persuade my Aunt again?

~Karin's POV~

"Kazune-kun, how did you persuade my Aunt to let me go with you?" I asked, glancing at him.

I saw him stiffen a little, as he turned around slowly to face the other side. "Hmm?" I asked, urging him to say.

"Ka-Karin…you promise me something before I tell you." He said slowly. I raised a questioning brow and answered, "Sure, what is it?"

"Don't be sad, don't cry when I tell you. Uhm…maybe it is a little difficult…" He replied after a few seconds, and the last part came out as a whisper. Okay, now I am really getting suspicious.

"…Okay. Tell me." I replied. He turned to face me slowly and answered, "Uhm…Bribery…" His answer was very soft, and I could barely catch it. But I still caught it.

I narrowed my eyes and answered, "You mean she sold me…?" He nodded slowly as he looked at me, as if searching for any reaction.

I waited for a few minutes. I am still aware that Kazune is looking at me.

Aunt sold me.

She doesn't want me.

I am no longer her relative.

She. Sold. Me.

She. Sold. Karin. Hanazono.

I sorted out my thinking in that few minutes.

Finally, I got it. Then I smiled a little, and lowered my head. Tears unknowingly gathered around my eyes and fell. "I…am sorry, Kazune-kun. I broke the promise…" He looked at me with eyes filled with concern.

Kazune moved towards me and hugged me. "Karin…It's alright. This time, I permit you to cry," he said gently.

I am glad he said that. "So…you would bring me to the hospital if anything happens to me?" I asked.

"I will… I will take care of you… Nobody…would do anything to you. I will, definitely protect you." Kazune replied as he hugged me tighter.

Kazune spoke," I…hate Rinthoseptic. This illness…makes the person unable to let out their frustration and stress. This time…I am letting you cry. No one, not even this disease, is stopping you from venting out your sadness and anger. I understand…Let it all out, Karin." And I did. I let all my sadness, stress, frustration, anger…I let them all out. I cried and cried. I willed myself to cry, and not to hold back.

Kazune's hold on me only tightens with every sob I made. I feel my consciousness being taken away after a few minutes. I am glad. This time, my asthma didn't act up. I am just fainting…

Before blackness can swallow my mind, I spoke, "Kazune-kun…Thank you…Can you…promise me something…?"

I can sense him nodding. My eyes half-opened, I struggled and finally choked out, "Can I call you…Kazune?"

I struggled and only managed to open one eye. "Sure…Karin. Anything you want…" I hear Kazune's soothing voice. I smiled before giving up.

Blackness seeped over me.

~Karin's POV~

The blaring light hit my sensitive eyes as I struggled to open an eye. "Kazune-chan! That is very reckless of you! To let Karin-chan cry like that! Although…I also want Karin-chan to let out her negative emotions…" I can hear Himeka's voice. Kazune must have told Himeka what happened.

Wait, where are we?

"Karin!" I hear Kazune's voice. Finally, my eyes got adjusted to the light and I opened them fully.

"Kazune…?" I asked slowly.

"I am here." He replied.

"…Where are we?" I asked.

"My…house." Kazune replied.

I smiled and tried to sit up. Himeka ran to my side and helped me smooth out the bed and set up the pillow on my back.

"I…am sorry. I must have been a bother…" I answered as I look at the three people, standing there, with the exception of Kazune sitting on the bed I am sitting up on.

"Noppie! Not at all!" Himeka replied energetically. I smiled at her, and suddenly, I remembered about the instruments.

"Ah…Where's my instruments?" I asked, looking at Kazune. "In the spare room. I mean, in YOUR spare room. Oh, and Ryo-san just sent a grand piano here."

My eyes widen. A grand piano? I slapped my forehead and said, "Ryo-san overdid it…Sorry, Kazune. And, what do you mean MY spare room?"

"It's alright. We have a lot of rooms anyway. And by your spare room, it is room connected to yours. Namely, that room." Kazune replied as he pointed to a white door with gold-coloured petals painted on it.

"I'll give you a tour around the house after you get better. School can wait." Himeka replied sweetly as she advanced towards me.

"Huh?" I replied as she laid me down on the bed and covered me properly with the blanket. Oh, I realised I am actually sleeping on a queen-sized bed. "Sleep. Wake up and the dinner would be ready. If you need anything, just ring this bell, or whatever. A patient doesn't like to be treated as a patient. So you can just shout or…call us? Yeap. Just call or shout. We'll come running." Himeka smiled sweetly at me and headed for the door.

" I will go prepare dinner. Q-san will go clean the house. And Kazune-chan…will…help Q-san. AND take care of Karin-chan. But for the time being, Karin-chan needs to sleep. We wouldn't want a creep staring at Karin-chan, would we? HA! Let's go!" Himeka said as I stared at her incredulously.

She headed for the door, with Q-san and Kazune tagging along. Kazune took one last look at me and said, "Ring the bell or shout if you need anything."

I nodded with a smile on my face and he walked out and closed the door. I look around my new room.

The whole room is painted, half white, and half gold. A white wardrobe stands at the corner, with a dressing table at its side. The dressing table looks like it is made for a princess, with royal colours and an elegant shape.

Then a small couch is beside the dressing table, with a fine curve and elegant white colour. Beside the dressing table is a balcony. And I can see through the glass that the scenery is very beautiful. The curtains attached to the balcony doors are a deep gold in colour, like the colour of the sunset. Two side tables are beside the bed I am lying on. It is carved with expertise. One side table has a bell floating on it. Wait, not floating, it is held by a rope attached to the wall.

Another has a jar of water and a glass. I sat up a little and examined my bed. Fine silk and materials are used to make the blanket, bed sheet and pillow. The blanket is rich deep gold in colour, with white petals printed on it. And there is translucent, gold silk hanging around a hanger that is used to hang curtains that goes round the top of the bed, almost touching the ceiling by a few centimetres. (Like the princess thingy). The translucent silk is gold in colour. There is also curtains hanging on the hanger, and it is white is colour.

The door to my spare room is on the right side, and there are two more doors. One is the one that Himeka, Q-san and Kazune used to exit the room, which is right beside the side table with the bell, and the other is a pure white door. I am guessing it's the toilet.

All the doors have white, translucent silk hanging on them like how curtains are when being pulled back. I smiled. They put a lot of effort in decorating this room.

All in all, this room is fitted for royalty. It is for a princess to live in. "Wow." I breathed out. I looked up and saw the royal shaped lights. It is made of glass and the switch is right beside the bed. I turned to the switch and studied it. I reached out for it and turned it. The light became dimmer. I smiled. So this is the kind that can be made dimmer or lighter.

I suddenly felt sleepy all of a sudden and my eyelids felt heavy. I am drifting to sleep.

~1 Hour Later~

I woke up and saw the dim-lighted room. I can still see the outlines of the furniture. Suddenly, the door opened and Himeka walked in. "Have a nice sleep, Karin-chan?" she asked as I flicked the switch to make the light shine brighter. I smiled and nodded at her.

She smiled happily as I tried to get up. Himeka helped me and I got out of bed. My feet touched the soft, handmade carpet and I stood up wobbly. "Himeka-chan, this is my room?" I asked as she helped me walk a few steps.

"Yeap! This whole room is yours. Do you want to take a peek in the spare room? I have something to show you that Kazune-chan didn't mention." I nodded as we walked slowly towards the white door with gold coloured petals.

She opened the door for me and I stepped in the dark room. Himeka flicked the switch on and the room instantly light up. I looked at my spare room with wonder.

Its walls are soundproofed and a grand piano stood a little side from the centre of the room. A white cabinet stood at my side, just beside the door. I walked towards the cabinet and opened it. On the highest level of the cabinet, which height is somewhere around my chest, is my cello, violin and viola.

Second highest level is my clarinet, flute, and ukulele. Wow! I just realised that Ryo-san gave me 4 ukuleles. I shook my head. Ryo-san is just that over-reacting. The 4 ukulele is different, one is soprano, the second one is concert, the third one is baritone and the forth one is tenor! Wow! Ryo-san sure has everything. I looked over to the last level, which is the lowest one, and saw a classical guitar and a tenor guitar. And all these instruments actually come with their cases! Ryo-san is too good to me. I look over to Himeka, who is standing there silently, looking at me.

She smiled at me and said, "The reeds, and the drumsticks. They are on the cabinet. Oh! And I think some percussion are delivered along with the piano."

I sweat dropped as I turned towards the corner, which has a full drum set, and…I can't see clearly. Ah…my eyesight. I should have bought a pair of glasses back at my city. Too bad I didn't realise my eyesight is failing me a little.

I turned diagonally and finally noticed a door. The door is a slightly tanned colour, giving it a sunset feel.

"Go on! Open it!" Himeka urged energetically. I walked towards the door and opened it. WOW. Double WOW. Triple WOW. WOWY!

It is a room. Smaller than the spare room. And by one look, you can see that it is a study room. The rooms are painted white, and a window is at the side. The curtains hung on it are the same material that is hung on the hanger that goes around my bed. Which is translucent and gold in colour. A pure white study desk is placed at the corner, and I can see my bigger suitcase that has my books in it at the corner. At the side, there is a big bookshelf and books are filled from the top to the bottom.

I loved this sight. "Thank you, Himeka-chan! I am so grateful!" I said as I walked towards the big bookshelf and traced the outline of the book.

"Call me Himeka from now on. And this is your study room!" Himeka grinned as she twirled around the room.

"Thank you…Himeka." I grinned softly as I twirled one round. "This is almost like heaven."

"OI! KARIN! HIMEKA! DINNER'S GETTING COLD!" We can hear Kazune's voice from the first floor.

"Opps. COMING!" Himeka shout the last part and dragged me out of the room.

**OKIE DOKEY! Another chappie. Thanks for reading this. And sorry for not updating on time. I will try to since I am busy with school life.**

**-Nakamura Sachiko :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Allowing And Shopping

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 6: Allowing And Shopping

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- (Hope I can write this wellJ)**_

A/N: I know they are not allowed…just let me say something. I think you have noticed the change in chapter let's continue. J Anyway, for the school arc, please take note that Karin's clothes are the same as what I described in Chapter 1 (Two low braids, knee-length flowing dress, brown jacket, think pink scarf, knee high boots). Ok? Thanks! Sachiko wa gambatte!

Hint: Karin's appearance is going to change this chapter! *wink*

**~Shall we start with a little recap? ~**

**P.S. Sorry to interrupt, but I want to thank my lovely reviewers! NaVi-ChAn1200, Miss16Silent, pokemoncontest1998, thank you for your support! And don't be hesitant to push me for my updates, since examinations are nearly over. Hehe. Putting pressure on me is an encouragement to me too! So, continue the story~~~**

"OI! KARIN! HIMEKA! DINNER'S GETTING COLD!" We can hear Kazune's voice from the first floor.

"Opps. COMING!" Himeka yelled the last part and dragged me out of the room.

**~Karin's POV~**

I look at my breakfast. It is some bacon and ham, completed with 2 sausages. An empty cup made of glass is settled beside my plate. I smiled. Himeka sure knows how to cook.

I look at Himeka and Kazune, who is advancing towards me. I smiled and greeted, "Good morning, Himeka, Kazune." Himeka returned the smile and greeted energetically, "Good morning, Karin-chan, Kazune-chan!" Mornings are never lonely with Himeka's energetic greeting.

Kazune just nodded and uttered a simple, "Morning". It's been a week since I arrived at the Kujyou Mansion. Kazune, Himeka and Q-san treated me well. I haven't gone to school yet, although Kazune and Himeka told me that I would be attending Seiei Sakuragaoka with them.

I smiled as we uttered, "Idatakimasu," together. I stabbed a piece of bacon with the fork made of stainless steel as Q-san came towards the table and asked what drink we wanted.

"Chocolate milk, please." I answered and Q-san smiled kindly at me. "As usual, huh, Karin-sama?" I nodded and smiled. Q-san poured some chocolate milk in my glass as Himeka and Kazune replied, "Usual please."

And Q-san poured some orange juice in Himeka's cup and full cream milk in Kazune's cup. I took a sip of the cold, chocolate milk in my cup before turning to Kazune.

"You know what? I am all right already. You and Himeka haven't gone to school for some time. You two only attended the opening ceremony of the school that is meant to welcome all Grade 7 students. You two should go. I am really okay." I said like I always do for the past 3 days.

Sigh. But Kazune always says things like, 'you are still weak', 'don't worry about school'. I hope for a different reply.

"It's dangerous." Kazune replied, not looking up from his breakfast. I snapped out of my thoughts and uttered, "Huh?"

"…"

"Karasuma is there." He replied after a slight pause. My eyes widen. "…You mean…Glasses Guy?" I asked.

"Hn. He will start having ideas of stealing your ring." He replied.

I lowered my head.

I might cause trouble for Kazune and Himeka if I go to school.

I sighed and looked at them. "…So I can't go to school?" I asked. Kazune and Himeka just stared at me.

"…Actually, you can. Since Q-san is signed as your legal guardian. Don't worry; I will be here to protect you, if anything happens. We can't always lock you up in the mansion. Our purpose of bringing you here is to let you be free, definitely not for you to be locked up…So you can go." Kazune said and continued eating his sandwich.

I smiled, my heart swelling with happiness. Himeka grinned and latched onto my arm. "Yay! Karin-chan will be attend school with us!"

My smile stretched wider. "Thank you, Kazune." I said, as I glanced at the nonchalant-looking boy drinking his full cream milk.

"You will start school tomorrow. Don't walk off on your own since you are unfamiliar, don't walk around the school by yourself since it's quite big, and…you decide whether you want to tell who you have Rinthoseptic, although it is a must to tell the teachers and principal. You will be excused from Physical Education class. And…don't overwork yourself… Karin, can you promise me these things?" Kazune asked, his cold sky-blue eyes returning to the same warm blue eyes filled with concern while he looked at me.

"…Huh? Ah…Uhm…Sure." I replied, surprised at the warmth of his last sentence.

"Hn. Then it's settled. You will come with us to Sakuragaoka tomorrow. Today's a Sunday, so get ready by then." He caught on, and revert back to his cold self.

I smiled inwardly, Kazune is so hard to understand at times, but still, if you get to know him. He is warm, nice and kind, although he doesn't like and doesn't want to show it.

"Karin-sama, the uniform is hung in your closet. Please do try it out later." Q-san said as he dragged a basket full of dirty clothes into the laundry room.

I smiled at him and replied, "Thanks, Q-san."

**~Normal POV~**

"Common, Karin! There isn't time to be relaxed! You are so cute and all, what if you get chased…Kazune-chan would be angry!" Himeka said and Kazune choked on his milk at the last sentence Himeka said.

"What the hell, Himeka? Why would I be angry and all for guys chasing Karin? I would just kick their butts and have them run off crying for their mother…"

Himeka just giggled and pull Karin up to her room before Kazune could notice.

***Click***

Himeka closed the door and pushed Karin to her dressing table.

"First, let's do your hair. Hm, low braids look good on you, but we could do something more." Himeka said as she undid Karin's neat braids.

Karin just stared at the mirror, sitting in front of the dressing table. "Himeka, try not to overdo it…actually, braids can do…" Karin muttered.

"Noppie no! I have to make Karin-chan shine as bright as a goddess!" Himeka said determinately as she searched her accessories box.

"And I want to bring you to shopping today! Today I would just let you off with your braids. Tomorrow onwards, no." Himeka said as she dragged Karin out of her room and down to the first floor.

_**~First Floor~ Living Room~**_

"Kazune-chan! I want to bring Karin-chan to shopping! Please~" Himeka asked Kazune, who is sitting on the couch beside the television.

"…"

"Kazune-chan~" Himeka whined.

"Karin, is your fever okay now?" Kazune asked and ignored Himeka's whining.

"Uh…Yeah…Maybe…?" Karin answered. Actually she is still coughing, and the fever will go up every night, causing her to sweat and have an uncomfortable sleep. But she is scared that she would ruin Himeka's fantasy of bringing her out, and making Kazune worry and banning her from going to school for more days.

Kazune narrowed his eyes and said, "Show me your tongue." "Huh?" Karin muttered unintelligently. Kazune went up forward to Karin and repeated, "Show me your tongue." "…Oh! Uh…Okay…?" Karin muttered, finally getting that Kazune is checking whether her illness is still there.

After Kazune checked whether Karin is still ill, he said paused for a while before saying, "…I would tag along. Karin is still coughing. And we need her to familiarise with this city."

"Then I would stay and watch the house." Q-san said, walking in the living room.

"Hn. Let's go. I don't want to waste time here." Kazune said before heading for the door.

"He's quite cold sometimes." Karin remarked.

"Hmm, Kazune-chan just wants to protect everyone, he's like that. I am sure you would understand, Karin-chan! Let's go! I would leave the house to you, Q-san! And Kazusa too!"

"Kazusa? You mean the white pigeon that flies in every evening?" I asked as the two girls walked down the stairway. "Uhm…Yeah." Himeka replied. 'I nearly revealed the secret!' Himeka thought, sweating nervously.

"Hmm." Karin hummed as they walked down the stairs of the mansion. 'I can't wai to see what Sakuragaoka City is like!' Karin thought excitedly, not noticing Himeka's strange behaviour.

**~In Central Of City~**

**~Karin's POV~**

"Karin-chan, look! Ah! Here too! That accessory will suit you! Aha! Green can bring out the colour of your eyes! That one too!" Himeka exclaimed as she hopped about excitedly, dragging Karin along with her while Kazune tagged behind in a fast but steady pace.

Finally, Himeka dragged Karin and Kazune into a shop named, 'Accessories 4 Life'.

Kazune just stood at the entrance, waiting for the two girls.

Himeka dragged Karin to a shelf, all with colourful accessories. "Here, this suits you." Himeka said as she held up a green headband. (Go to my facebook page, link is in profile. Never mind, I give it to you here. Link is: .com/media/set/?set=a.433128536703119.116724.433109143371725&type=1 I have posted the pictures there :) And please support me by liking the link!)

"Here, we would take this, this, that, this, and all these!" Himeka said as she swipe up a big amount of accessories and placed them in a cute little basket, correction,** many cute little baskets **provided by the shop.

"Himeka! It is too many! And why are most of the accessories green?" Karin whispered, while yelling (Don't think that's possible). Himeka just grinned and answered, "Green brings out your eyes. And don't tell me things like I don't need it. You need it. Did you even realise you have not enough clothes? Let's go too the counter, we have lots more things to shop."

Karin looked at the black-haired girl with gratitude and replied, "I never had a better friend than you." Himeka just grinned and walked towards the counter with Karin.

_**~2 Hours Later~**_

The trio walked towards the nearest café and sat down. Karin ordered Caffe Latte, Kazune ordered Expresso and Himeka ordered Mochiatto.

*Caffe Latte is **Espresso & steamed milk topped with foamed milk.**

*Espresso is **strong coffee brewed by steam forced through finely ground dark roasted coffee.**

*Mochiatto is **Espresso with a dollop of foamed milk.**

**Before Karin could take a sip from her Caffe Latte, she started coughing hard that caught Kazune and Himeka's attention.**

"Karin, are you alright?" Kazune asked. "…I…am…all…right…Don't worry…" Karin choked out. Kazune looked at Karin worriedly and said, "We should probably go home."

Karin snapped her head up towards Kazune. "What? No. And it is the first time I came to town. I feel bad…Letting Himeka down…" Karin said.

Himeka just looked at Karin guiltily. "Maybe we really should not have came-" Himeka started but was cut off by Karin. "No. Himeka, didn't you say we have more things to shop for? Let's go. Then we can go home earlier. I don't want to end this trip so quickly…because…"

"Because?" Kazune and Himeka resounded. "Because…this…is the first time I felt family warmth…I feel…wanted…" Karin replied, her bangs covering her eyes.

Kazune and Himeka's eyes widen. Then it hit on them that Karin has no family other than that malicious Aunt. "…Then let's continue after we finish these drinks! We are gonna have a blast! Karin-chan, hurry up!" Himeka urged energetically.

Karin raised her head to look at the duo, before hesitating and nodded. "Yay! So we would go on another trip, since we hadn't bought nightgowns, summer dresses, and normal wear yet!" Himeka winked at Karin, while Kazune groaned.

Kazune did a mental calculation in his head. 'More shopping=More walking around=More girly shop=More things to carry!' Kazune nearly banged his head against the wall if not for Himeka dragging them out.

_**~At The Shop Called 'Just What U Need'~**_

"Look, look! Karin-chan! There! This suits you!" Himeka said and pushed Karin to the fitting room.

"Eh? Try all this?" Karin just gaped at the amount of clothes Himeka is piling up in her hands.

"Yeap, every one of them. We still have to buy more normal wears, and we haven't bought everything yet! Summer dress and night wears are a must!" Himeka explained quickly and pushed Karin in the fitting room piled with clothes.

"But…Isn't all this normal wears we are going to try on?" Karin asked.

"Correction, try on and buy!" Himeka said as she successfully pushed Karin inside.

"Eh! Then we still need to shop for more normal wears?" Karin asked as Himeka closed the door to let Karin try on a dress.

"Yea, didn't you realised you don't have many clothes? We are gonna torture Kazune-chan by letting him hold the bags, and at the same time, buy pretty and beautiful clothes for you! THIS IS CALLED KILLING TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE!" Himeka yelled the last part and almost everyone turned to look at her.

"Himeka! Don't yell…" Karin said with a reprimand tone. "Opps! Sorry, Okaa-san." Himeka apologised.

Then Himeka halted.

Okaa-san. She just slipped her mouth. Oh, hell.

"Okaa-san, when have I became your Okaa-san?" Karin asked, amusement clear in her voice.

"Ahem. Ah, no. Just that, erm…" Himeka started. 'I just got myself in deep sh**. Oh, what should I do? Otou-san will scold me so much and probably kill me if she remembers anything.' Himeka thought as she racked her brains to think of an idea.

Just then, Karin came out in a blue dress with frills. It is off shoulder and the sleeves are a little short. It has dark-blue coloured band strap in a crisscross shape at the shoulders. It has one ribbon at either end of the dress, making the ribbons two. The ribbons are the same colour as the band strap, and she is wearing blue, doll-like shoes with laced socks. She has a collar, which is only connected to the dress by the straps, and it is frilly and light blue in colour. A big white bow settles at the shoulder strap behind. (Picture in facebook page. Facebook album of Kamichama Karin: The Remake: .com/media/set/?set=a.433128536703119.116724.433109143371725&type=1 )

"Karin-chan…"Himeka gasped as she looked at the girl in front of her, with two braids.

"Eh? Am I that ugly? I will get changed right away…" Karin said as she hurried in the fitting room only to hear Himeka say.

"No! NO! You are just…Oh my! Too beautiful! If Kazune-chan is here, he would have a nosebleed!" Himeka said and Karin turned to look at her.

"Nosebleed? Why would Kazune have one? Is he ill?" Karin asked, oblivious to the guy at the counter, swooning over her.

Himeka saw the counter guy, and wondered why this shop allowed guys to work here. Then Himeka giggled upon seeing the guy's reaction.

"Karin-chan, go try a few more outfits. We still have more things to buy." Himeka said and pushed Karin into the fitting room again.

_**~6:30PM~**_

"YAWN! I am tired…" Himeka said as she lay on the couch that is placed in the lobby of the mansion.

Karin laughed and helped Kazune set the bags down. "Himeka should go and have some dinner and go to bed." Karin advised and sat down on the couch.

"No! I wanna try out all the accessories on Karin-chan!" Himeka whined and pulled Karin away from Kazune.

"I am not going to give Karin-chan to Kazune-chan since she is my doll today." Himeka said and backed away to the stairs.

Suddenly, Himeka pulled Karin up to the second floor. Correction, Himeka dragged Karin up to the second floor.

"Karin-chan should try out the uniform! I will adjust your hairstyle for you. We would have dinner later." Karin just nodded and went into the bathroom.

Minutes later, Karin went out of her bathroom, dressed in a black coloured, frilly short dress. (Picture on facebook page. Link: .com/media/set/?set=a.433128536703119.116724.433109143371725&type=1 )

"Wow! That looks perfect on you, Karin-chan! But…your braids…here sit down…" Himeka said and ushered Karin to sit in front of the dressing table.

Himeka untied the braids and silky, curly blond hair waved down Karin's back. "Your hair is so beautiful! Yet you hide them behind those braids? Karin-chan…" Himeka said and searched through some accessories they bought today.

"Here, green brings out your eyes." Himeka took two ribbons attached to some beads and a clover-shaped solid. Then Himeka brushed through Karin's hair using a comb, and tied two ribbons at sides of the latter's hair.

"Here! Perfect! You can use black or white ribbons too, to match your uniform. Here, remember how I tie the ribbons and where I tie it, and then we'll go down and eat, come up and shower, get into our night wears and sort out your dresses. There's still time before bedtime! Let's go, Kazune-chan will get impatient." Himeka spoke quickly and pulled, no, dragged Karin down to the first floor to eat.

_**~After Dinner And Shower~**_

"Hooray! There's still an hour more before bedtime and there are lots of things to do, Karin-chan, your walk-in closet's there. Hidden by the door and the colour, did you notice it?" Himeka asked and Karin looked towards the place when Himeka's pointing.

Karin walked slowly towards the wall, and indeed, she can see the clear line now. "Mou, Himeka! Why didn't you tell me?" Karin asked while looking for a handle to open the 'door', which is the same colour as the wall.

"Sorry, Karin-chan, it just somehow slip off my mind and I just managed to remember it. It seems Kazune-chan thought I told you everything so he didn't tell you." Himeka apologised and walked towards Karin.

"Here, you open it like this." Himeka demonstrated by pushing the wall in. The wall moved with slight pressure and the wall moved and slides in the open space, namely, the walk-in closet.

The two girls walked into the room, and Himeka carried the bags in. The room is white in colour, and of course, all around the four walls, there are racks. Racks for putting purses, bags, clothes, hats, and even accessories and shoes!

"Wow, Himeka! This is amazing!" Karin gasped and walked around the small hidden space.

"There's no time to admire it, we have to sort out the dresses. We have 45 minutes left." Himeka reasoned and started emptying one of the bags.

"Oh, I will help." Karin said and sat down with Himeka.

~40 Minutes Later~

"Whew, we finally hang them all up." Himeka said and walked towards the door. "This room is too stuffy, let's get out."

Karin and Himeka stepped out onto the carpeted floor and air-conditioned room, only to see Kazune at the door.

"Oi, it's time for bed. There's school tomorrow. Karin, remember your asthma inhaler. And…take care of yourself. Night." Kazune said and closed the door behind him.

"I should get going. Get in your nightwear, and go to sleep. Take care. Sweet dreams." Himeka yawned and said while walking out of the room.

"Okay, sweet dreams too." Karin said and walked towards the bathroom to get changed. (Some nightwear Himeka bought for Karin is in the facebook page. Link of fb page: .com/media/set/?set=a.433128536703119.116724.433109143371725&type=1 )

(Some dresses and clothes and accessories Himeka bought for Karin is also in the same link: .com/media/set/?set=a.433128536703119.116724.433109143371725&type=1 )

**Here! Another chappie done. Please review! UH. COMPLETED THIS AT 1:20AM…**

**I NEED COFFEE.**

**-Nakamura Sachiko**


	7. Chapter 7: School And Teacher

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 7: School And Teacher

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- (Hope I can write this well(: )  
**_

**~Shall we start with a little recap? ~**

**P.S. Sorry to interrupt, but I want to thank my lovely reviewers! NaVi-ChAn1200, Miss16Silent, pokemoncontest1998, thank you for your support! And don't be hesitant to push me for my updates, since examinations are already over. HeHe. Putting pressure on me is an encouragement to me too! So, let's continue the story~~~**

"I should get going. Get in your nightwear, and go to sleep. Take care. Sweet dreams." Himeka yawned and said while walking out of the room.

"Okay, sweet dreams too." Karin said and walked towards the bathroom to get changed.

~Normal POV~

A certain blond girl tossed and turned in her bed. Beads of cold sweat slid down her forehead. She tossed again for the umpteen times that night. Suddenly, she jolted awake. She is panting a little, and her eyes widen as she realised that she had that dream again.

The dream of that guy, with black hair, styled like Kazune's, and that woman with long blond hair.

Who could they possibly be?

Karin sighed as she sat up in her bed. The room is dimly lighted that one could only see the outline of the furniture, and always have been for the past week when she sleeps.

Karin runs a hand through her hair, and reaches out for the right side table. Her hand touched the side table. She grabbed the jar of water by the handle and poured some into a glass.

She sips it slowly as she tried to remember her dream.

"_I will turn you small again…"_

"People would not harm you…"

"_You would be protected…"_

"_Take this ring…"  
_

"_I will remember you…always…"_

"_Suzuka…"_

Those words resounded in her mind as she tried to shake it off. She is sure. She had that dream again. The dream where she is surrounded by darkness and a voice will repeat these words.

Karin ran a hand through her hair again as she turned her lights a little brighter. She got out of bed and checked the clock at her bedside. '6.05AM' read the digital clock's screen.

"It's a little early, but I guess I would go around the house a bit." Karin mumbled to herself as she walked into the bathroom.

_**~Scene Change~**_

~Karin's POV~

I sighed as I turned the corner. It has been 15 minutes since I got out of my room. And I regret it. So much. Now, I am walking around endless 'tunnels', trying to figure out how to get to the dining room.

***CRANK***

I halted. What was that sound? Maybe Q-san is cleaning that place where the sound came from. I walked briskly towards the sound, still wearing my nightdress.

…I turned the corner and…saw a door. And it isn't any particular door. It is a traditional Japanese sliding door.

*CRANK*

Came the sound again. I held my breath as I grabbed the handle. I let out my breath and push the sliding door open. And there I saw…

Kazune.

He is wearing a dojo uniform, with a red belt tied to his waist. Sweat around her forehead glistered in the sunlight coming from the window. He was practicing high kick on the sandbag hanging from the ceiling.

For God knows I stayed there how long, staring at Kazune. But suddenly, Kazune spotted me. "Uh, erm, oi, Karin. Morning." Kazune greeted.

I snapped out of my reverie, and replied a quick, "Oh, Kazune, good morning." I stared at him for a few seconds before asking, "Eh, Kazune…You practice aikido?" "Huh, uh, yeah." Kazune replied and walked out of the dojo hall. "You got lost, didn't you?" Kazune asked.

"Eh! Uh…yea, kind of…I just…want to…walk around?" I replied, blushing a little.

Why am I blushing? Karin, stop! You would look stupid!

"Hmm. Let's go. It's 6.38AM already. We'll go eat breakfast, remember, today's your first day of school at Sakuragaoka." Kazune spoke as he smiled a little.

I smiled and took his hand, "Let's go have breakfast." I started to walk but he pulled me back.

I tilt my head questioningly as I turned to look at him. He just sighed and said, "You will get lost again."

1 second…

2 second…

3 second…

"Oh! Sorry." I said, finally getting that I will lose my way again and Kazune lead me to the dining room.

_**~Scene Change~**_

_~6.45AM~_

**~Normal POV~**

Karin smiled as she sipped her chocolate milk that Q-san just served her. "Karin-chan will be going to school with us today! Karin-chan must let me the honour to fix her hair! Okay, Karin-chan?" Himeka hummed happily.

Karin just smiled and replied, "Sure, Himeka." Kazune just watched them silently. After a while, Kazune spoke. "Karin, take this." Kazune handed Karin some pills in a small container. The container is as big as a hair clip. "Kazune, why give me? What's this? I already have my asthma inhaler." Karin said as she inspected the pills.

"This is Rinthoseptic controlling pills. If it acts up when I am not there, those pills might be handy. It is a little unstable, so you can only take three of them a day at most. Take one at a time. If you are short of them, come to me." Kazune said as he finished his milk.

"But…This… Where did you get it?" Karin asked as she stared at the pills. "… Don't ask that much." Kazune said after a little pause.

And Karin stopped talking about it. She knows Kazune meant it when he says 'don't ask about it'. When he doesn't want to talk about it, you can never dig up any information from him.

"Karin-chan, hurry up! I am going to dress you up!" Himeka exclaimed happily.

"Huh? Uh, okay." Karin replied and smiled.

_**~Scene Change~**_

**_~7.30AM~_  
**

**~Normal POV~**

Karin, Kazune and Himeka are now standing at the lobby. They are wearing the school uniform of Seiei Sakuragaoka. For Himeka, her hairstyle is as usual, three beads at each side of her hair, for Karin, she had a white, curly ribbon is tied at each side of her hair. The ribbon has a green, four-leaved clover (of course it's not real) attached to the centre. And for Kazune…he just looks the same.

"Let's go, Karin, your bag." Kazune said and pointed to Karin's bag lying on the sofa. "Ah! I nearly forgot about it. Eh… We have English, Maths, Japanese only…right?" Karin asked as she checked her bag.

Kazune sweat dropped and replied, "There's Junior High Geography too…" "Ah! I totally forgot about it!" Karin said as she rushed up to her room to get her book. "Karin…There's a schedule…" Kazune said and Himeka sweat dropped.

_**~Scene Change~**_

_**~7.50AM~**_

**~Normal POV~**

Kazune, Himeka and Karin are now standing in front of Seiei Sakuragaoka School. "Wow, I never even dreamt of studying in this school!" Karin said. "I hope I can manage…" Karin continued, her sentence drifting off. "It's alright! Didn't you study a lot? You must have reached geniussss level!" Himeka said as she did a childish antic with her hands.

**STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP**

Suddenly, stampedes of footsteps are heard. "Kujyou-kun!" Loud shillings of girls' voices are heard. Suddenly, four girls surrounded Kazune and swooned over him. "Is…is that Kazune's fan club?" Karin uttered. "Yeah. But he would probably act like before." Himeka replied.

"Kujyou-kun, you look fantastic!" One of the girl swooned. "You're blocking me." Kazune uttered and pushed past the girls. He walked into the school, not caring about the girls. Himeka then grabbed Karin's hand and dragged her to follow Kazune.

_**~Scene Change~**_

_**~8.10AM~**_

_**~In Classroom~**_

**~Normal POV~**

"So, Hanazono-san, come in when I tell you to, okay?" The teacher, Miss Sylvia said. "Okay…" Karin replied and the teacher flashed a smile and went in. 'She's s good teacher…and she reminds me of Miss Sophia Avalon (The teacher that appeared in Chapter 2)…' Karin thought.

Miss Sylvia has shoulder length brown hair, and warm, brown eyes. She wears a knee length, tight light blue skirt and a dark-blue buttoned-up shirt. She is also carrying some books…She really looks like Miss Avalon, her previous English teacher at Matsumoto Elementary back then except that Miss… Now that Karin is in Middle School at another city, she wondered if she could see Miss Avalon again.

"…and so we have a new student today! Come in please." I heard Miss Sylvia, the English teacher said.

Karin slid open the door without hesitation, ignore the chattering of the class, and walked right to the centre of the class, beside Miss Sylvia.

'_She's cute…'_

'_She's beautiful…'_

'_Hey look! She has green eyes! So hot!'_

'_She might steal our prince away…'_

'_She looks like a bitch, coming to steal the prince of the school away…'_

'_Yeah…'_

'_Does she have a girlfriend? I want her…'_

'_Hey, we should set up a fan club!"_

'_What's her name?…'_

Karin can hear lots of gossiping and chattering about her. She didn't think that people would describe her as beautiful; she just thinks that she is plain, but suddenly, Miss Sylvia cut off her trail of thoughts.

"Okay, class 1-1, I want you to meet Hanazono Karin. She came from another city…and…Hanazono-san, do you want to tell them…?" Miss Sylvia whispered the last part to Karin. Karin just shook her head a little, knowing that Miss Sylvia is indicating about her illness. She then replied in the same volume of voice, "I will tell when the time is right… Or when I trust them…" Miss Sylvia just nodded and turned to the blackboard to write 'Hanazono Karin'. "I will pick a partner for her, and after that, Hanazono-san will come with me for a little while." Karin just looked at her questioningly, and Miss Sylvia said, "Her partner…is Kujyou Kazune-kun."

Two girls gasped and Miss Sylvia gave them a stern glare. They quiet down immediately, but their eyes showed that they felt indignant. Karin just lowered her head, and Kazune stared at Karin worriedly.

'The same…as Miss Avalon…' Karin thought. "So, Hanazono-san and I will go for a while. This lesson is a self-study period." Miss Sylvia announced and walked out with Karin.

_**~Scene Change~**_

_**~8.35AM~**_

_**~In The Back Garden Of The School~**_

**~Normal POV~**

"So you mean…Miss Avalon is your fraternal twin?" Karin asked, and Miss Sylvia nodded, confirming.

"So…No wonder I thought you two are so alike…" Karin remarked, looking thoughtful.

"Why are you two teaching at different schools and why are you using your first name instead of last name like Miss Avalon?" Karin asked. "I used my first name because I don't want anyone to know that I am related to Sophia…And for your first question… Sophia (Miss Avalon) has always wanted to help pupils that have weak studies. She felt the need to help them, but she also wanted to teach in Seiei Sakuragaoka because she once studied in there. So she sought help from a professor, which is her senior that she look up to." Miss Sylvia said.

"She is scared that once she went to another school, like Matsumoto Elementary School to teach, she would forget all about her goals of helping students with weak studies." Miss Sylvia continued.

"So, she told this to her senior, which have already graduated and is married. The senior of hers have already became a professor, and he always treated her like a good friend." Miss Sylvia said.

"Erm…Miss Sylvia…why are you telling me these?" Karin asked. "…Hanazono-san… I just need you to know this…because it relates to you greatly. You are also part of the story. Even if the professor told me to keep it a secret, he told me to tell you the first time I see you. I was quite shock you know, when I saw your name on the list of transfer students." Miss Sylvia replied, giving her a weak smile.

Karin tilted her head questioningly and asked, "Why am I a part of the story?" "You will find out soon…" Miss Sylvia replied.

"Anyway, continue with the story. The professor said he could help Sophia…to be able to teach in both schools at the same time. And even if she forgets about her goals to help the weak students, she will still remember it when the time comes." Miss Sylvia took a breath and continued.

"And that plan to help her is to create a clone." Karin's eyes widen. 'Create a clone? Is that even possible?' Karin thought.

"You must think it is not possible, but it is. I…Sylvia Avalon am the clone, the so-called fraternal twin of Sophia Avalon. My job is to help Sophia…to know and remember her goal, and fulfil her dream of teaching at both schools. So while she goes and complete her more important goal, I am here, substituting her to teach here. Once she completes her goal, I complete mine. Which is to help her to teach in Sakuragaoka." Miss Sylvia said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"And now…the professor…I don't know. He told me one day to help him tell you these things. And so here I am, helping him. Then something happened…I think he got into some trouble. He told Sophia that he needed her help, and so Sophia agreed since she doesn't know how she could repay the professor his kindness." Miss Sylvia stopped for a while.

She continued, "Ever since, I never heard from the professor again. I also never did hear from his wife. His wife has been very good to Sophia as her senior, and is also very good to me since I was 'born'. Now that you are here, I hope I could help the professor by doing to his wishes." She ended, and Karin stared at her, absorbing the information.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but actually the Professor…"Miss Sylvia started but quickly changed the subject. "Please don't tell this to Kujyou-kun." Miss Sylvia pleaded. Karin just stared at her. "Professor said Kujyou-kun already know about it, and it must be kept a secret that you know about this." Miss Sylvia stated. "…Fine. It's not like Kazune would believe me." Karin said and smiled. "I believe you, Miss Sylvia. It's not like I have anything to lose." Karin said and held out her pinkie. "Promise!" They both said and laughed.

"Anyway, you can call me Sylvia from now on." Miss Sylvia said and winked. "But… You are me teacher. It would be weird to call you informally…" Karin said. "Then what if it is in personal? Then you can call me that!" Sylvia said. Karin just stared at her for a second then giggled. "Okay! Sylvia-san."

"We are friends in personal but in class, we are teacher and student. So don't be afraid to tell me anything, okay? I am always here to help you." Miss Sylvia said, concern lingering in her voice.

"Huh, uh…Okay! Sure!" Karin answered, beaming. She was glad she found a friend so quickly. It is teacher, but nevertheless, she is still a friend.

_**~Scene Change~**_

_**~9.15AM~  
**_

_**~Classroom~**_

**~Normal POV~**

Karin sat down behind Kazune and opened her English textbook. She peered at the contents. 'I know them already…' Karin thought and sighed mentally. Then she started looking through the pamphlet that Miss Sylvia gave her just now. It is about the school.

The pamphlet goes like this:

_**-First Page—**_

_**Welcome To Seiei Sakuragaoka!**_

_This private school specializes in all kinds of subjects. We allow students to take other languages up. This school have already had a history of 85 years! We trained many students. And almost every one of them is very successful. Here are the list of people that have achieved good success after leaving the school:  
_

_**1st: Kujyou Kazuto **_

_He is hardworking, and once told us that he is going to be a professor! Now he is a successful professor, which have discovered countless things that formed the world!  
_

_**2nd: Karasuma Kirihiko**_

_He is quite a genius in biology, and strives to be a scientist, like he told the school. He is one of the good role models for the school, and is once the school president._

_**3rd: Hanazono Suzuka**_

_She is the first of the female to be one of the top, unbeatable students in Seiei Sakuragaoka! She is headstrong and haves her own opinion; her ideas are always so fantastic. The exterior and interior of the school is actually designed by her! She strives to be an interior and exterior designer and excels in Design and Technology._

_So how is it? The top three students above have unbeatable scores and brains! Although they graduated quite a while back already, we yet have students that can beat their intelligence. _

_**-Second Page-**_

_Below is the information of the state of the present school:_

_School Council President: Karasuma Kirio_

_School Council Vice-President: Karasuma Kirika_

_School Council Secretary: Anasawa Yuka_

_School Council Higher-Ups:_

_Sagami Kouko_

_Miyazawa Erina_

_Sakamoto Suu_

_School Council Members:_

_Yasamo Shuu_

_Ooshige Ichigo_

_Akai Tomoyo_

_Kurogane Shina_

_Kurogane Rina_

_These people are chosen carefully over time. There are more, and more members will be chosen once the next new batch of students comes. So, it is compulsory to audition for being a Student Councillor. Good luck for the people who are coming to this school!_

_**-Third Page-**_

_People must take the entrance exam to enter. If you do exceptionally well, your chance to be in the student council would be higher. _

_If you fail, then you will be rejected and would not be accepted in this school._

_**-End-**_

'Eh… So they do it like this…but I didn't take any entrance exam… How did I get in this school?' Karin thought. 'And this Kujyou Kazuto… He has the same surname with Kazune and Himeka… Hanazono Suzuka… Never mind that. Many people have the same surname but are not related. And this Karasuma Kirihiko… Sounds strangely familiar to me… Wait… Glasses Man is also a Karasuma! Are they related? Maybe not…' Karin thought.

***DINGDONG DINGDONG***

"Thank you class, I will see you tomorrow." Miss Sylvia greeted and winked at Karin while others are busy packing to see it. Karin caught the wink and smiled at her. Miss Sylvia went out.

**Okie Dokie! Another chappie! I am so happy! Okay, I spent quite some time on this chapter. So the next chapter…I don't know. Anyway, my internet connection is not working for the last few days, so I am sorry if some of you saw my post of facebook that I says I will update on 15 May! I will rush the next chapter as fast as I can. Please review!~**

**-Nakamura Sachiko**


	8. Chapter 8: Comforting And Confronting

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 8: Comforting And Confronting

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- (Hope I can write this well(: )  
**_

**~Shall we start with a little recap? ~**

**P.S. Sorry to interrupt, but I want to thank my lovely reviewers! NaVi-ChAn1200, Miss16Silent, pokemoncontest1998, thank you for your support! And don't be hesitant to push me for my updates, putting pressure on me is an encouragement to me too! So, let's continue the story~~~**

**~Normal POV~**

"Thank you class, I will see you tomorrow." Miss Sylvia greeted and winked at Karin while others are busy packing to see it. Karin caught the wink and smiled at her. Miss Sylvia went out.

_**~After Class~**_

**~Normal POV~**

"Karin, do you want to go down to the cafeteria? I have something else to do so you might have to go with Himeka." Kazune told Karin. Since Kazune is sitting in front of her, it is easy to turn around and tell her something after class.

Karin turned to look up at Kazune and smiled. "Go first if you have something to do. Don't drag something because of me. I don't want to be a burden." Karin replied and put her textbook in her bag.

Himeka walked towards them and grinned at Karin. "Karin-chan, let's go to the cafeteria! There's strawberry cake today!" she said happily.

Karin only smiled and after packing her things, she replied, "I don't feel that hungry, so I would skip it."

"Karin-chan~ you need to at least know your way. Come on! Kazune-chan, hurry up or you'll be late for the audition for student councillors." Himeka whined and dragged Karin to the classroom door.

"Kazune-chan, you hurry too!" Himeka yelled and pulled Karin down to the cafeteria.

Kazune sighed and walked out of the classroom. Unknown to the Karin, Kazune and Himeka, two girls are glaring at her with jealousy.

And they are…two of the girls from before in front of the gate.

**~Karin's POV~**

I am now walking up the stairs, towards the classroom. I sighed as I turned the corner and walked into the classroom.

I walked towards my seat, and sat down.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Himeka dragged me to the cafeteria, which is where we are now. "So this is the cafeteria!" she introduced happily._

_I smiled and replied, "Thank you, Himeka, for showing me the way. I will go-" before I could finish my sentence, a girl with green hair that ended with a curl at a little past shoulder length came. Two red ribbons are tied at the side of her hair, like me. "Himeka-chan!" she shouted as she ran to Himeka._

"_Ah, Miyon-chan." Himeka greeted and turn to the girl named Miyon. "You know, you know? Just now…" they chatted, and it seems as if they completely forgot about me. I just stared at them for a minute. But they continued chatting, as if I am a non-existent. They were so happy…_

_I sighed and forced a small smile, then, I spoke in a very low volume ,"I will go back to the classroom first…"and left them silently._

…_Himeka…She didn't notice me…Somehow, I felt a pang to my heart…Family…_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I sighed for the umpteen times. The only friend I made in this school up until now is Kazune, Himeka and Sylvia-san.

What can I do if people don't like me? I am used to people not noticing me, so there's no hard feelings. But being neglected by Himeka makes me feel a little…unwanted.

I took out a Grade 8 Maths 'All Around You' book and began working on the sums. Every time I feel bad, I would sprint through the problems in the books. I always feel better afterwards.

***CLICK***

The door opened. I can't help but feel a little happy. Maybe Kazune is back. Or maybe Himeka is here to talk to me. I looked up and instead…I saw four girls in front of me.

They all looked quite the same, with quite the same freaky look. They glared at me and walked in a line towards my table and surrounded me.

I just stared at them with eyes that betrayed no feelings, meaning, emotionless.

"You! How dare you!" The first girl pointed at me. I just tilted my head a little, to imply that I don't know what they are saying.

The second girl pointed at me too. "You were with Kujyou-kun this morning."

I just stared at the four girls. And after a while, I asked, "Kazune?"

The four girls' eyes have a shine on it for a second before they glared coldly at me, a glare that can scare away any human in the world as long as you are living.

I shivered under their glare and narrowed my eyes a little. They just snarled at me and said, "We, are the Kazune-Z."

The third girl pointed at me and I shrunk back a little. Fear overcame me. Kazune…where are you? "Listen new girl, don't call Kujyou-kun by his first name. You are the girl that is with him earlier at the gates. You are an eyesore!" The third girl yelled and the others resounded, "An eyesore!"

I shivered a little and shrunk a bit back more. I hope they will go away fast.

"Let me tell you, that us Kazune-Z, aren't new like you. We have known Kujyou-kun since long time ago." The first girl said.

"Don't get too friendly when you just met him!" The second girl said.

"Don't!" All the four girls resounded.

Then all the girls glared at her and stomped towards the classroom door. When they reached the door, they turned back for one last glare and slammed the door close after they went out.

I sighed and looked down on my book.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kazune came in. I was about to tell him what happened just now when he hurriedly told me, "Karin, I got something up, so stay in class. So far, you've got no problems, right?" Kazune didn't bother listening to me and quickly walked to the door. "I might be a little late, so you can enjoy time with Himeka. Bye." And he went.

I looked at my Maths book. He left…without listening to me…without noticing Himeka isn't with me…I seems like…an…outsider.

"_We have known Kujyou-kun since long time ago."_

_**Not like me, who just know him for such little time.**_

"_Don't get too friendly when you just met him!"_

_**Yeah. She is right. I just met Kazune for the most, a few months.**_

"_I might be a little late, so you can enjoy time with Himeka."_

_**Enjoy time with Himeka? No thanks; she looks so happy with the girl named Miyon.**_

"_So far, you've no problems, right?"_

_**No problems? One just came in before you did.**_

I laughed bitterly. Am I the only one who cares about family and friends? Maybe I am too emotional on this kind of things. Maybe I am the only one who cares. Maybe…no one cared about me from the start.

_Drip…_

I look at my book. There's a drip of water in it. Water? No. It's tears. Ironic. I didn't even realised that I am crying.

I stood up, and wiped my tears. Sylvia-san. Maybe I can look for her. I don't want to cause trouble anymore…at least not for Kazune and Himeka…

_**~Scene Change~**_

_**~In The Garden~ Hidden By The Bushes~ Under A Tree~  
**_

**~Karin's POV~**

"Hmm. So that's your problem…" Sylvia-san said. I just told what happened and what I think just now to Sylvia-san.

"You know, actually-" before Sylvia-san could finish her sentence, the intercom sounded.

"Miss Sylvia Avalon, please report to the office right now for an emergency meeting. I repeat, Miss Sylvia Avalon, please report to the office right now for an emergency meeting."

I looked at her and she was staring elsewhere. Finally, Sylvia-san stood up and said, "I need to go, Karin-san. We would talk later, if we have the chance. Sorry." She apologised.

I forced a smile and said, "Meeting is more important than this. I can handle this by myself." I don't want to burden anyone with my troubles…

She stared at me with an uncertain look. I just gave her the biggest smile I could muster up and a reassuring look.

"If there's any problem, come and look for me. I won't want to see the Professor's wi- I mean, specially directed person to be troubled, will I?" she gave me a small wink and dusted herself.

She walked away after flashing an apologetic smile to me. After that, I just sat there for a long time.

~Unknown POV~

"She is the new goddess?" she asked.

"Hn, you looks like you don't believe me." I replied.

"She looks like an ordinary girl." She remarked.

"Appearance doesn't count. Destroy the seed before it sprouts. You wanna go check?" I asked.

"Hn. I think I would." She said, and smirked.

_**~Scene Change~**_

**~Karin's POV~**

I am still sitting there. I don't know what I am doing. The words of Kazune-Z and Kazune, the scene of Himeka ignoring me kept repeating in mind.

I heaved a long, frustrated sigh. Why? Tears burned in my eyes and I tried to blink them away. Tch. What are you doing, Karin? They have their own things to do too! You are just a burden to them!

I halted. A burden…Yeah, I really am a burden to them. I am…just a problem they don't want. That's why…a tear slid down my cheek.

I laughed bitterly. What am I actually thinking? They already told me I am neither a burden nor a problem. I shouldn't doubt them.

I lowered my head, but my bangs are not covering my eyes. I just look down on the ground.

Suddenly, I tensed up. So one is coming near. I quickly snapped my head behind and saw…a guy.

Judging by his height, he probably is one head taller than me. He has an intelligent expression on his face, like he could see true anything.

I just stared at him. He stared at me for a few second, before lowering himself down and capturing a falling tear off my cheek.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry." He said with his soothing voice and went off. I stared at where he left.

I sighed and stood up. I smiled and blushed. Did that dreamy guy compliment that I am pretty? I dusted my skirt and went back to class since there is not much time left for break.

**~Unknown POV~**

"She seems quite of an ordinary girl to me. Is she really the goddess?" She asked.

Tch. She seems to not believe me.

"I already told you that appearance doesn't count. Don't worry. You can go check on that little amateur goddess if you want." I said and walked towards the clearing.

"Hn. I think I will do it." She said.

_And if you are wondering about the Chapter's name, it actually meant that someone comfort Karin and someone confront Karin._

**KayKay. This chappie done. Hehe. Anyway, I realised that my loyal reviewers aren't reviewing that much. T_T Please give me some more reviews, okay? I hope more people will just read this story and not add this story to their Favourites only… Anyway, it is until here! ;) Hehe. Until next chapter~ Sorry if this chapter is quite short…and…took me long to update. Sorry! And I want to thank NaVi-ChAn1200. She has been giving me quite some support and has been reviewing the most. T_T**

**Ciao~**

**-Nakamura Sachiko**


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 9: Confrontation

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- (Hope I can write this well)**_

**~Shall we start with a little recap?~**

**~Unknown POV~**

"She seems quite of an ordinary girl to me. Is she really the goddess?" She asked.

Tch. She seems to not believe me.

"I already told you that appearance doesn't count. Don't worry. You can go check on that little amateur goddess if you want." I said and walked towards the clearing.

"Hn. I think I will do it." She said.

_**~After School~ Same Day~**_

_**~2.30PM~**_

**~Karin's POV~**

I packed up my books as I think about all the Goddess and Gods things. Kazune and Himeka did not talk that much about it. Then I thought about this school. I haven't made any friends since I came here.

"Karin." I heard my name being called and I looked up. "I have something to take care of, and Himeka have cleaning duties, can you stay here and wait for her? It's not that safe for you to go home alone." Kazune said and picked up his sling bag.

I just smiled and nodded before he went off. After he went for a few seconds, Himeka came to me and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Karin-chan! I was a little carried away with Miyon-chan and…just…sorry! You didn't get hurt or anything, didn't you?" I just smiled and replied, "It's okay, I was in the classroom…"

"But, Karin-chan! You are not! When I returned to the classroom, I only saw your assessment book, nothing else. Where did you go after that?" Himeka asked and I sweated continuously.

"Erm…taking a stroll around the back garden of the school?" Karin said, but her sentence turned out like a question. She didn't want Himeka to know that she is crying. Himeka would be so angry and reprimand her about her sickness.

Fortunately, Himeka seems to take the excuse. "Oh! It is a beautiful place! And, Karin-chan, I have cleaning duties today, so we would go home late. I won't allow you to go home by yourself." Himeka said as she skipped happily to the board to clean it.

I sighed as I looked at her. She looks so happy. I resigned to packing my bag.

_**~10 MINS LATER~**_

_**~2.41PM~**_

**~Karin's POV~**

I sighed as I stared at Himeka, pushing in the chairs. She insisted for me to not help her, so I didn't. But I am getting bored now, and I am tempted to visit that small little garden leading to the front gates.

I look back at Himeka, who is busy with her chores. I decided to voice my request.

"Himeka…"

"Hm?~"

"Can I visit the garden downstairs just at the front gate?" I asked, hoping to get a positive reply.

Himeka turned to me with a questioning gaze. "…Hmmm…I don't know, since Kazune-chan never really tell me anything except…" she said.

"Except…?" I resounded.

"Except…to tell you to remember the information we gave you the day in the hospital. That it is to protect you, or something." Himeka said.

I tilted my head questioningly and recalled about the information that Kazune gave me using the arrow and bow he pulled out of nowhere.

"To borrow God's powers…"

This sentence lingered in my head. To borrow God's powers, huh? It seems impossible, but I believed it. I have nothing to lose, after all. I looked at the ring on my hand. This ring…will allow me to borrow God's powers. I smiled.

"…rin-chan. Karin-chan!" Himeka's voice broke my train of thoughts.

"I say okay. You may go down for a while. When I am finished with my chores, I will meet you down at the garden in front of the gate." Himeka said.

"Really? Thanks, Himeka!" I said and got up. "Then I will go down first!"

_**~Scene Change~**_

_**~Garden~**_

_**~2.45PM~**_

**~Karin's POV~**

'To borrow God's power…' I thought as I walked down the path. I sighed and tried to remember something more than that. What did Kazune said to transform?

"Ah, looks like I am quite lucky to see you here, amateur goddess." A sarcastic voice said.

I turned behind instantly and her eyes met a pair of violet-reddish eyes. The woman is dressed in a dark-coloured, frilly lolita dress, holding a weird-looking sceptre with leaves decorating the top of it. She has black…wings and is descending down.

She landed on the ground with a soft 'thud'. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes. Just who is she? Wearing all this…she reminds me of a Greek Goddess, Nyx…wait. Nyx? Is she…probably a goddess herself?

"Ha. Look at your pathetic self, little goddess. You don't have anyone here to protect you. Not even Kujyou. Fancy you getting into this at your first day here." She said and smirked.

I backed away slowly, hoping she would not realise. Does she know Kazune? Unfortunately, she noticed and took a step towards me.

"Let me do a self introduction. I am Nyx, the goddess of night." She said and took another step towards me as I took three steps back at reflex.

"Well, I won't waste time talking about all this. Let's do it." The goddess, Nyx said and sent out a quick wave of purple energy.

My eyes widen and I jumped to the side, nearly falling down. I saw the Nyx narrow her eyes and shot another same attack at me.

I yelped and ran to the other side, dropping my schoolbag. Himeka or Kazune, hurry up…

She shot yet another same attack and I ran in between two trees.

**~'Nyx' POV~**

'As suspected, it's not her? But it bothers me that she can see me in this form…' I thought, looking at her.

**~Karin's POV~**

She suddenly gave chase and I ran towards the bushes to catch my breath. Why? Why is this Goddess targeting me?

I have no time to think about this. At this time…my ring…transform…Yes. Kazune did tell me about the transform thing. But how? I can't remember…she is coming…I need to hurry. Think, Karin, think! I look down at the ring on my third finger. How do I transform…?

"The feeling to protect…The will to protect."

This sentence lingered in my head. The feeling to protect, the will to protect? I remember! Kazune did say to transform, I need to have the will to protect. But protect? Okay, calm down…Now that its come to this, success or fail, I'll have to transform into a goddess.

I saw Nyx flying above me. She is about to spot me! Hurry Karin, think! To protect…I have to protect…protect myself. Yes, I have to protect myself from her.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped me.

I found the urge to shout 'I am God'. My ring shone and a pink flower's symbol appeared on the ring. I shouted, "Εγώ είμαι ο Θεός (Egó̱ eímai o Theós)[It just means I am God, just feel like changing how she says it]!" Lucky I know a little Greek. Suddenly, I felt my surrounding change into a starry space and I am enclosed in a yellow light. The yellow light expanded and spread out in different direction, then contrast, forming a opening, and I came through it. I flew right up, out of the starry space and before I knew it, Nyx is in front of me.

I looked around. It isn't the same starry space anymore. I am once again, in the real world. But…I am floating. Floating above the garden. I stared at the ground in shock, and then I noticed my outfit.

It is a pink, off-shoulder, one-piece dress until my knee. It has layers of fabric around the lower body part, a very, very big, pink bow (or what you call a ribbon) tied at the waist behind at my back. The third layer of my dress reaches the ground at the back, but only reaches one third of my thigh at the front, the second layer is a dark pink reaching my thigh at the back and reaching only two-third of my thigh at the front. The first layer is frills which are white in colour, reaching my knees. I am wearing a pink sandals that has ribbons tying up to somewhere above my ankles. A normal-sized bow settled in the front, at my waist, with a star in the centre. My hair is let down and my hair accessory, which is a ribbon with a clover-shaped at the centre, is tying up a loose side-ponytail.

I am holding a sceptre, which is pink in colour. Towards the top, there is a white thing that is wrapped up. It looks like a big, white, flower bud what is just one step away from blooming. One of my ribbons that have a clover-shaped thing at the centre is tied to the bottom of the bud. The upper part of my dress has white, small frills around it. My sleeves are a light pink in colour and ended at my elbow, folding into frills. I am also wearing a pair of white gloves that ended a little below my elbow, folding into frills again. I have a choker around my neck, and at the centre of it, is my ring. A crown lies on my head. (Sorry, I am bad at describing. Now, here's the link: www(dot)facebook(dot)com/media/set/?set=a.433128536703119.116724.433109143371725&type=1 )

I looked up to see Nyx with a semi-confuse expression.

**~'Nyx's' POV~**

Is this her? I narrowed my eyes. She doesn't look like before. Looks like this amateur goddess would need something to tame her down.

For brother's sake…

**~Karin's POV~**

"Alright…now that I am transformed, I going to do it!" I muttered to myself as a self-encouragement as I pointed my sceptre at her.

"If you are a goddess too, I'll show no mercy." She spoke in her mysterious, melancholic voice.

She flew up a little and pointed her sceptre at the sky. "Telebro Nox!" she shouted, and pointed the sceptre at me. Almost instantly, the same purple wave of energy flew out and my eyes widen.

I shrieked and dodged, flying to the side. I took a deep breath."Alright, my turn…" I muttered and raised my sceptre with both of my hands.

I can feel power flowing through me. I closed my eyes, focusing the point of aiming and hitting. I opened my eyes, and shouted, "Αστραπή ο Θεός, βγες έξω! (Astrapí̱ o Theós , vges éxo̱!)[Lighting God, come forth!]"

Suddenly, the clouds rumbled and lighting began striking everywhere. Nyx looked at me in shock. I took in a deep breath and furrowed my eyebrows, trying to control my irregular breathing.

PI-PIANG

A thunder landed just an inch away from me. Then, as it is magic working, the thunders that strike near me began heading towards Nyx. The said goddess's eyes widen and tried to dodge it. Wait! I don't want to kill!

"Thunder, stop! Stop!" I forced those words out of my throat, at the same time, trying not to get into a coughing fit. My asthma…

The strikes of thunder wouldn't listen to me and still headed straight towards the other goddess without hesitation. No…are my powers getting out of control? Kazune…Kazune!

Suddenly, my vision blurred. I am…fainting. No. I have to stop the thunder first. I flew towards strikes of thunder, whist concentrating on stopping it.

Finally I reached it. Just one more step…and I can…Suddenly, a blast of wind blew me from my position and my breathing became unstable.

Huff…no. I looked towards Nyx. She is firing Telebro Nox over and over again at the thunder that magically, didn't diminished. Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm arms embraced me from behind. I snapped my head towards him or her, only to meet a pair of sky-blue eyes filled with concern. "Ka-Kazune…" I whispered.

"Karin, can you stay on air on your own, I'll go get that thunder down. You can't control your powers that well the first time." Kazune said.

Just as I nodded, I saw Kazune's also floating on air. Oh, that's right. Kazune is a god too. Apollo, is it? Then he smiled at me nodded, indicating that he is letting go.

I nod back and he let go, flying at an inhuman speed towards my uncontrollable power. I nearly fell back, but managed to get back, as I stared at his back. Kazune's outfit is changed too. He is wearing a white, long gown that has a big blue bow at the back. The gown has turtleneck, and he is wearing a green wine around his head. He is holding a light blue sceptre that has a crescent moon encasing a red orb that represents the sun, I think. (I am not good with describing, go to the same link above, which is: www(dot)facebook(dot)com/media/set/?set=a.433128536703119.116724.433109143371725&type=1)

I tried to stay awake to watch Kazune. He already reached the thunders, and suddenly, his sceptre turned into a bow. He pulled out an arrow made of light out of nowhere and aimed it at the uncontrollable thunders.

"Sagitto Salis!" Kazune said and let go of the arrow. The arrow shot towards the thunder. An explosion was heard. "Ka-Kazune…" I panted and tried to reach for the tuff of smoke that prevented me from seeing Kazune and Nyx.

My vision yet again blurred. "Kazune…no…" I tried to scream out, but could only manage a whisper.

Suddenly, I felt arms grabbing me by the waist gently and landing me on his chest. My head fell to the side. I no longer have enough energy to keep me up. "Save…Kazune…" I whispered. "Karin…I am right here…" the voice whispered in my ears. That voice is like melody to my ears, prompting me to sleep.

I just sighed and drifted off to unconsciousness.

**~Unknown POV~**

"How is it?" I asked.

"It's certain that an unknown Goddess showed herself before Nyx. However, it's uncertain whether or not that girl is the Goddess." She replied.

I smirked. "You're incredibly doubtful of her, even after she did that." I said.

"You might be right, and it's two versus two now that another has joined their side." She turned her gaze towards me, "This will be troublesome."

I just continued my smirk and replied, "What? This new Goddess is nothing but an amateur. If we take care of her now, there would be nothing to fear."

She just glanced over at me and said, "She just called forth the Lighting God, Zeus. Are you that sure?"

That just completely wiped my smirk away. "Hn. Dig the seed out before it sprouts. No matter what God she call forth, she is still an amateur."

"An amateur that can summon Zeus…interesting. Well, I'm off." She said and walked off.

Tch. An amateur that can summon Zues, huh?

**Hai! Another chapter! It's holidays now, so I write more. I just hope I could finish till the cosplay café part…Opps! Spoiler. Anyway, Michiru MAY be appearing somewhere around…I don't know. Well, that's it! Bye! I want to thank my reviewers! Merci~ **

**Adieu~**

**-Nakamura Sachiko**


	10. Chapter 10: Door With Locks And A Cat

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 10: Door, Locks, And Cat

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- **_

_**A/N: Okay, I need to be on with the plot a little faster. So, here, I present you Chapter 10. Sorry, I didn't update for much longer then I thought. I am already working on Chapter 11, so imagine how busy I am. I still have school work and band practice. Hehe, now on with it!**_

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Recap~**

**~Unknown's POV~**

"An amateur that can summon Zeus…interesting. Well, I'm off." She said and walked off.

Tch. An amateur that can summon Zues, huh?

**~Now, back to present!~**

**~Normal POV~**

**~Kujyou Mansion~**

**~8.30PM~**

Kazune run a hand through his blond hair before looking at the sleeping beauty aka Karin Hanazono.

The said girl is taking shallow breaths. She is wearing her nightdress, which is a simple white gown, which has long sleeves that reached her ankles. The sleeves came out open at going down, that it covered half of her hands.

She lied peacefully on the bed, squirming a little now and then. Himeka is beside Kazune. While the said guy himself, is sitting on Karin's bed.

"Karin…" he whispered and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kazune-chan…It would be bad for your health if…sigh…Kazune-chan…You would collapse you know…like last time…" Himeka said as she spared a glance towards Kazune.

"I know…But Karin…" Kazune said, her voice trailing off.

"I should've arrived earlier…It's all my fault…" Kazune said and buried his face in his hands.

"No! Kazune-chan, it isn't your fault! It was all mine…allowing her to go down to the garden…alone." Himeka said.

Kazune said nothing, just closed his eyes.

Imagine Kazune's surprise when he saw Karin being attacked by Nyx.

That sure isn't very pleasurable.

"Damn it…" Kazune said and looked up to Karin.

To his surprise, he saw two tired jade-coloured eyes staring at them. "Karin! You're awake-" before Kazune can finish his sentence, a sickening 'thud' resounded in the mansion.

"Kazune!" Karin choked out and tried to climb down the bed. Q-san ran in and helped Kazune up to his feet. Kazune sighed and rushed a hand through his hair. Still struggling to stand properly, he said, "Karin…glad that you are awake…"

Karin struggled in Himeka's grasp to stop her from getting out of bed. "Himeka…let go…Kazune…" Karin said, well, without Himeka's grasp, Karin still wouldn't have made out of it as black spots started twirling in her head, causing a major headache that instantly sent Karin back, lying on the bed.

Karin sighed.

Himeka instantly went to pour a glass of water for Karin. After she drank it, she stolr a look at Kazune's semi-conscious body. "Kazune…go rest…I would be okay…"

Kazune nodded wearily and went out with Q-san. "Then…Karin-chan, if you need any help, call us, okay?" Karin nodded weakly, and Himeka went out after the guys.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~9.30PM~**

Karin finally has enough strength to walk. She stood, wore her warm, fluffy slippers, and walked out of the room, still in her nightdress.

She rounded the corner, and reached the living room. Himeka is sitting there, patting Kazusa on the head mindlessly. The television is on, and Q-san is vacuuming the floor. Karin smiled a little. They didn't seem to notice her.

She giggled and called out, "Himeka." She instantly snapped her head towards the door and her eyes widen.

"Karin-chan! You shouldn't be out of bed yet!" Himeka scolded and led Karin to the couch to sit.

Q-san immediately went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. Karin smiled and accepted it.

"Himeka, do you know where is Kazune is?" Karin asked, still worried of what happened just now.

"Of course! Kazune-chan is in his room." Himeka replied energetically and Karin took a sip of water.

"Then where is his room?" Karin asked.

Himeka suddenly froze. She stared at Karin. "Ka-Karin…-chan…don't…te-tell…m-me…you…" Karin just stared at her.

"Huh? What? I am just…a little worried of what happened just now." Karin replied and drank some water. Himeka unfroze and laughed nervously. 'How is it possible! I thought Okaa-san suddenly have her memory back and want to!…" Himeka gulped and look at the innocent girl in front of her. 'I doubt she would get back her memory that soon…' She sweat dropped and said, "Kazusa would bring you there." Himeka said and the said 'bird' flew up.

"Oh?" Karin said and stood up, placing the empty glass on the table. "Okay then. Lead the way, Kazusa?" Karin asked, and the bird flew out to the hallway.

Karin smiled and said a quick good night to Himeka, then followed the 'bird' to Kazune's room.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Normal POV~**

Karin slid open the door to Kazune's room. She peeked in and saw Kazune sound asleep. She giggled and walk round the futon before gently kneeling down next to Kazune.

Kazusa flew out after she went in, so it's only Kazune and her. Karin blushed. 'Kazune looks cute and peaceful…Wait, what did I just say?" Karin fought the blush down, and looked over to Kazune. "Kazune…You…must be tired." Karin said softly.

Suddenly, the door to Kazune's room slid open a little, and Himeka came in. "Eh, Karin-chan, actually, Kazune…" Himeka started to explain why Kazune looked so weak just now. "…and…if I am not protected…I might disappear." Himeka said, her voice getting softer.

"Eh, so you mean, when he transform, his body can't take it that well, and he would faint? But…what…disappear…" Karin said, dumbfounded. Karin's heart felt a pang of guilt. So much for trying to help Kazune.

"Eh…Karin-chan, actually, it's not much of your fault…really. It just…happens… rarely?" Himeka said, trying to cheer Karin up.

Karin just sighed and stood up. "Sorry, Himeka. I am…I…I shouldn't have caused so much trouble…in the first place…and even on my first day of school…" Karin apologised.

"It isn't your fault." A blunt, but firm tone said from the futon, before Himeka could say anything.

"Eh, Kazune…sorry…" Karin apologised, and turned her gaze to Kazune.

Kazune sat up and stretched. "Don't apologise. Besides, I didn't faint this time. I just collapse. And about Himeka disappearing…she won't." Kazune said.

Karin raised an eyebrow and said, "You do realise 'faint' and 'collapse' have almost the same meaning, don't you? And…Himeka…she…"

"They are still different. But the fact that I can bring you back and not collapse until 8.30PM still stays. And, don't worry too much about Himeka; she will be all right. She won't disappear. Not with me around." Kazune shot back and stood up.

Karin glared at Kazune, although she felt a little jealous of what Kazune said. The she retorted, "Accept my apology, Kazune. And I have a part in protecting her too."

Himeka just giggled at their 'lover's quarrel' and left them alone.

**~After some time~**

Karin and Kazune are chatting, talking a little about school, then a little about the 'god' things.

"Then, there's this guy named Sakurai Yuki, he's my friend since grade school." Kazune said.

Karin smiled and replied, "Oh? You talk as if this guy is the only friend you have." And boy, was Karin right. Kazune is cold around people, so this is the only friend who understood him.

"Ah…yeah. Oh, look at the time. It's 11.30. It's late already, and we have to go to school tomorrow. Hurry up and go to sleep, Karin." Kazune said. Karin smiled and headed towards the door.

"Good night, Kazune. I had…a good time." Karin giggled and went out. Unknown to her, Kazune is blushing a little.

"What…you don't have to add that…" Kazune said in a whisper. Then he smiled and added, "Good night too…Suzuka…"

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Normal POV~**

**~11.40PM~**

'It is so late already… But I can't find my way back to my room. Sigh.' Karin thought.

She turned the corner and walk towards it. Suddenly,she stopped. A particular door caught her attention.

It has many locks on it. About twenty locks are on it, all different type. Karin stared at it for a moment.

Unknown to her, a shadow walked past the corridor she just did. Suddenly, Karin felt a chill up her spine. "Did…did something just…?" Karin stuttered as she held herself.

"No…it must be my imagination…" Karin assured herself and quickly turned another corner.

**~Karin's Room~**

**~Karin's POV~**

I sighed as I entered my room. I finally found it after a minute. I smiled and turned the chandelier in my room to full. I want to take another bath, since when I came back, I didn't. I went into the bathroom silently.

~After 15 Minutes~

Phew, I should've taken a bath earlier, it's so late now, I would need coffee. But sadly, Kazune is always against me drinking coffee, so I have to stick with something else like tea or milk.

Maybe orange juice is nice? I should ask for that tomorrow. I sat down in front of my dressing table and brushed through my long, blond, curly hair.

I sighed and removed the ribbons. I am now wearing a cute nightdress, or so, what Himeka said. It is baby pink in colour, until my thigh. It has a hoodie, which has a rabbit face. The rabbit face is a dark pink in colour. The sleeves reach my wrist. The buttons are strawberries. I giggled to myself. Himeka sure know how to choose.

I walked towards the bed, ready to turn in. Suddenly, I saw something wriggling. I halted. What's that…? I stepped backwards a few times and my heart beat wildly. What's that?

I stepped closer to study it and leaned in. The 'thing' is still moving. Uh-oh. What is that…

Suddenly, the 'thing' straightens up and stared at me. Beige in colour. Green accessory around its neck. Two ears. Small. Staring at me. With a star at its forehead. Shii-chan.

Yes, this is no doubt, Shii-chan. My deceased pet. Under normal circumstances, a person would scream. And indeed, I screamed. I didn't just scream, I even ran out of my room, tripping in the process and landed in the corridor with a 'thud'.

"Karin! What's wrong?" Kazune came running upstairs and when he saw me on the floor, his sky-blue eyes turned into the warm, filled-with-concern eyes, like when I first met him.

"Karin!" Kazune helped me sat up and held me in his arms. "What's wrong?" Kazune asked.

My face went pale, and my lips trembled as I stuttered, "Shii…" "Huh? Shii?" He repeated.

Himeka came running up while asking, "What's wrong? Karin-chan!" Himeka exclaimed and kneeled down beside me.

Kazune left me in Himeka's care and went inside the room. "There's nothing in here." He said, and turned back to look at me. But found a spider on a drag line instead.

He let out a shriek and ran away. I got up with Himeka's help and stared at the way Kazune just past.

"Kazune-chan is afraid of bugs…" Himeka said.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~When Kazune Comes Back~**

"Shii-chan?" Kazune repeated.

I nodded my head. "Yes. My cat, Shii-chan, that should be dead."

I lowered my head. "I am sure, because I neglected his grave, so he came back as a ghost…"

Kazune stared at me with concern in his eyes. "Then where has it gone? If you said he is there. There's nothing weird…but the window is open…"

I snapped my head towards him. "Maybe it ran out from the window?"

"There's this possibility. Anyway, are you sure that cat is Shii-chan?" Kazune asked.

"I…I think so… His face and body…although there was a weird star on his forehead…" I said, trying to recall what that cat looks like.

Kazune narrowed his eyes. "A star on his forehead…?"

"Th-That was Shii-chan!" I said. "I've always been with him, so I know!" I added.

Kazune started turning the other way.

"Kazune…?" I called out.

"There's something that interest me…You should get some sleep." Kazune replied.

"Kazune…" I whispered.

"Good night~" Himeka said and went down the staircase.

I sighed and walked the direction Kazune went. At least now I know how to go to my room from the second floor lobby.

I walked the same way I did just now and turned the corner. I should see the door with many locks, unless I remembered wrongly and took the wrong way.

I halted. "Kazune?" I whispered. I saw Kazune's hand reached for the handle and stopped abruptly when he heard me.

He looked towards my direction and said, "Oh…Karin."

"What's in there? There are a lot of locks…so I was wondering… What's in it? Storeroom?"

He looked desperate for a few seconds, before losing his cool and replying, "It's nothing, nothing!" He shouted and turned away.

I was shocked. Kazune…shouting at me?

I think he finally realised what he did as he quickly turned back and apologised. "Erm, sorry for shouting…So…please just stay away from here…" He said, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Please…"

"Kazune…" I whispered.

"I-I'm going to sleep today." He said and walked away.

"I wonder…why Kazune gave me such a worried face…" I said and looked down.

**~Kazune's POV~**

Sigh. If Karin goes in, she might remember everything…After all, that's the place where we spent the most time together…

But I shouldn't have yelled at her…Sigh…Better think about that weird cat first. Wouldn't want that cat climbing into Karin's bed at night…Could it have something to do with being a goddess?

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

Okay, Chapter 10 for you! Sorry for not updating sooner and all…Sorry T-T

-Nakamura Sachiko


	11. Chapter 11: Friends And Memories

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 11: Friends And Memories

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- **_

_**A/N: Eek! Sorry that I didn't update at the said date! Sorry! I would try to update more chapters and finish it by this week! And I still have 52 questions of Maths and at least 7 questions of History not finished! Eekkk! –Ahem- Now I present you Chapter 11…**_

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Recap~**

**~Kazune's POV~**

Sigh. If Karin goes in, she might remember everything…After all, that's the place where we spent the most time together…

But I shouldn't have yelled at her…Sigh…Better think about that weird cat first. Wouldn't want that cat climbing into Karin's bed at night…Could it have something to do with being a goddess?

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Normal POV~**

**~7.42AM~**

"Ah! We are late!" Karin screamed and a bang resounded in the mansion.

The trio began running to the road, where Q-san has a limousine waiting for them. They got into the said car, and Karin panted heavily.

"Karin…?" Kazune called out and passed Karin her inhaler.

Karin took it and inhaled while Himeka said, "It is because Kazune-chan wouldn't wake up this morning."

"It is not my fault. At night, I was thinking about the cat until late at night so I didn't get much sleep." Kazune protested and drank some water from his water bottle.

"Eh, about Shii-chan's ghost?" Karin asked, feeling better.

"I, didn't see that cat, so I can't confirm it." Kazune replied.

"So…it really is a ghost?" Karin asked, face turning pale.

"If so…that cat is…not your cat, but is your cat…how do I explain it…" Kazune replied.

"What does that mean?" Karin asked.

"I'm…not that sure…I would have to take a look at it first." Kazune replied.

No more conversation happened next. Each person has his or her own thoughts. The limousine pulled up in front of the school just in time and the trio quickly made their way to the class.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Normal POV~**

The bell rang,

"Okay, time's up!" Shimizu-sensei called out. Almost everyone in the class sighed and sinks down in their chairs.

Chatters raised in the class.

"_Hey, how was it?"_

"_This is…hopeless…"_

"_I think it's quite okay…"_

"So, everyone, please pass up the test papers." Shimizu-sensei said cheerfully as some people groaned and passed up the quiz papers.

Karin in turn, smiled. 'Giving a quiz suddenly…But…this is so easy…Great move though, as expected of an elite school.' Karin thought.

Kazune turned around and asked, "Is it okay?"

Karin giggled and answered, "Of course. Did you take my 'Be-Perfect Plan' seriously, or not?"

Kazune stared at her for a second, then smiled. "Of course." Then he rose from his seat. The classroom is quite empty already.

Kazune walked over to Karin's seat and patted her head. "Well…Karin has just entered the school…So I don't really hold high expectations…And to see Karin doing well…I am more than happy…" Kazune said soothingly.

Karin blushed a light pink. "Well…sometimes…you can't help it." Kazune continued.

Suddenly, Karin felt a very ferocious aura behind her. She tensed up and turned behind slowly.

"Argh…" The Kazune-Z glared at her.

Karin quickly turned back and shivered as she lowered her head.

Kazune noticed it and knelt down. "Karin…?" Karin turned to face Kazune a little and smiled a nervous but small smile.

"L-Let's…talk abo-about th-this later…o-okay…?" Karin trembled as she talked. If this continues, she really can't stay in this school.

Kazune narrowed his eyes and turned to the source of Karin's sudden fear.

The Kazune-Z's aura instantly changed into a disgustingly sweet, flowery aura.

Kazune glared at them icily and hissed, "Don't get in our way."

Karin stared at Kazune in shock. Never has she thought that Kazune would say that; let alone know what she is scared of.

Kazune stood up and smiled at Karin. "Karin, careful. Don't worry, I'll be here for you. I'll go to the cafeteria first." Kazune walked out of the classroom.

Almost immediately, Himeka walked to Karin. "It was completely hopeless! I didn't get a thing! What about you, Karin-chan?" Himeka asked energetically.

Karin smiled at the girl and answered, " It was easy…"

"Hehheh…Oh…" Himeka and Karin walked towards the whiteboard, where the same green-haired girl was cleaning it.

"Miyon-chan, how did you find it?" Himeka asked.

Miyon turned towards the two and answered, "Eh? It was identical to the spring homework!"

Miyon then noticed Karin. "Eh! You are from earlier on! Eh…what's your name?"

Karin smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you. I'm Hanazono Karin. Karin is alright."

Miyon smiled and answered, "I am Miyon Yi! A half Korean, half Japanese!"

"Oh?" Karin asked, interested.

"Chal ji-nae-shŏ-ssŏ-yo? Mannaseo pangapseumnida!(How are you? Nice to meet you!)" Karin said in Korean.

Miyon stared at Karin in surprise. "You know Korean?" Karin just smiled and replied, "A little…It is my 5th language…"

"Wow! 5th language? What else do you know?" Miyon asked as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Karin-chan knows many languages! Although she is better in English. Her 3rd language is French, and her 4th language is Spanish! She knows Italian, because she needs to know their meaning while she is playing music. Well…she is interested in Greek Mythology, that's why she knows a little Greek too! And…there's still many of them!" Himeka exclaimed energetically.

"Himeka, you flattered me…Not that much actually…Just the basics. I think French, Spanish and Korean is much more important when I go to work…But I don't actually speak in Greek…And well, Italian is because of the instruments I am learning…And…it's actually not that many languages." Karin explained humbly.

They reached the cafeteria by now, and Miyon exclaimed with wide eyes. "Wow! That's the first time I met someone who is trilingual! Oh…wait, you know more then three languages. So that means a double wow! This is the first time I met someone who knows so many languages!"

Karin smiled a little, while Himeka grinned, not at all surprise of Miyon's sudden outburst.

When they walked into the cafeteria, a boy's voice stood out. "Miyon, we reserved a table for you!"

The three girls walked towards the voice. Miyon turned to the voice and rushed ahead of them. "Ah! Yuki!"

Karin and Himeka reached the table and Kazune turned to face them. He was eating a bowl of rice.

Karin smiled. "You didn't have to do that, Yuki." Miyon said.

"Eh? But I was wondering if you are going to come." Yuki replied.

"What? Karin and Himeka also came to the cafeteria?" Kazune asked, ignoring the conversation between Miyon and Yuki.

"Well…today we overslept, so we hadn't have time to make bento." Karin replied.

"Ah, were you in our grade school? Are you a transfer student?" Yuki asked.

"Huh…Yeah…" Karin replied.

"Ah, Karin. You don't know him." Kazune put down his bowl of rice and continued, " He is Sakurai."

"I am Sakurai Yuki. Nice to meet you." Yuki introduced.

"Oh…I am Hanazono Karin. Nice to meet you too." Karin said.

"A transfer student, huh? You must be amazingly smart." Yuki said.

"Ah…not really. Not amazing at all…" Karin replied.

"No, no! She is amazing, Yuki! She knows tons of languages!" Miyon added in.

"Yeah! Karin-chan knows how to play tons of instruments too!" Himeka added in.

Before the two can continue, Karin interrupted and said, "Let's go get some food, okay?"

The two nodded reluctantly and stopped their ramble as they got in the queue.

"What should we have?" Himeka asked as they passed some trays of food.

"They have so many menu…They even have ice cream!" Karin's eyes shone as she stared at the chocolate cake in front of her.

"Hehe. You're the first person I have seen to be so happy about the cafeteria food!" Miyon giggled and put some bacon on her plate.

"Well…everything looks so good…Au-Aunt…never really…" Her last sentence came out as a whisper.

Himeka heard it and put a hand on her shoulder. "It is alright, Karin-chan…" Miyon, who didn't heard it, is still putting food on her plate, oblivious to the two girls' actions.

"Well, I want a curry cutlet!" Himeka exclaimed, breaking the atmosphere just now.

"Ah…is that! My favourite chocolate cake!" Karin said and happily reached out to the last one on the tray.

Another hand beat her to it and got it. "Huh?" Karin said, disappointed that she didn't get it.

She looked up to see who got it, and met tantalizing reddish-purple eyes.

"Ah…You're…" Karin and the guy said at the same time.

"Here. It's tasty, isn't it? Chocolate cake." The guy said.

Karin stared at him. "Huh? But that's…"

"I am alright. I like this chestnut bread too." He said picked up the chestnut bread, while handling the chocolate cake to Karin. "And besides, girls that smile are a sight to see, right?"

"Thank you…" Karin blushed and accepted the cake.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

"What's wrong? Karin-chan?" Himeka asked. Karin is still blushing as she sat down on the chair.

"You saw. That senpai gave her the cake. At times like this, you should really let your senpai. Although that senpai is quite dreamy." Miyon said.

"A dream boy, huh? It is true that he is quite nice. But I can see that Karin is not that type." Himeka smiled and took a bite of her curry cutlet.

Out of the corner of her eye, Karin saw Kazune clenching his fist tightly and gritting his teeth. "I'm going back to the classroom." Kazune roughly pushed his chair and stomped away.

Karin watched Kazune stomp away and tilted her head questioningly. "What's wrong with him?" Yuki, who understood everything, just smiled and answered Karin, "He is just like this. Don't worry, Hanazono-san."

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Normal POV~**

The same guy that gave Karin the cake is walking out of the cafeteria when he stopped another guy from walking away by holding his arm. The other guy is holding a tray of food that consists of sandwiches and drinks. His eyes is the reddish-purple, and is wearing glasses. His hair is in the same style as the guy holding his arm, but is in a shade of black-brown.

"What are you doing, Kirika?" The guy that is wearing glasses asked.

"Ah, nii-san. I was just giving in to the girl just now." 'Kirika' answered.

"That girl? Ah, that amateur goddess?" The guy asked.

"She's cute. She gave me round eyes for the chocolate cake." Kirka chuckled.

"Chocolate cake?" The guy resounded. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry. I am just talking to myself." Kirika said and gave the guy a pat on his shoulder.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Karin's POV~**

**~Kujyou Mansion~**

"I am home!" I said as I took off my shoes and walked inside the lone house. Suddenly, I heard pawsteps behind me. Wait. Pawsteps? I halted and turned behind slowly.

And…as expected, but not expected, Shii-chan…Shii-chan…the one with the star on his forehead is working its way to me.

I turned pale, then green, then blue. Why is Shii-chan here?

"Nyan!" Shii-chan yawned and I stared at it in fright.

"Noo!" I shouted and quickly slammed the door in the cat's face.

I heard a big 'nyan' and nothing more.

"It came out again! It came out again! Shii-chan's ghost!" I half-muttered, half-chanted to myself.

Silence.

Silence again.

No sound, no noise, no voice.

"Oh no…is nobody home?" I slowly turned behind. Well…Himeka had cleaning duties, and Q-san dropped me off at the main gate of the mansion to buy groceries…So…Kazune should have arrived home before me…

I walked in the dark corridor and rounded the corner. I halted. The door…with many locks…is open…

The door's open? I peered down the door, and saw a staircase. "A basement?" I uttered.

"What could be down there?" I muttered and took a few steps down the staircase.

"So please, just stay away from here…Please…"

Kazune's pleading face made it to my mind. I stopped. "I think…I better stop." I said to myself and turned the other way.

But my legs gave way and I was tumbling down the stairs the next second.

I screamed. Another surprise yelp that is not mine bought me to attention.

What? A cloud of dust stirred up.

The other figure that I bumped into got up first. "K-Karin. Why are you here?" The figure asked. Wait. That voice. "Kazune? Uh…I am sorry. The door was open…So I thought I would peek in a bit…Then, my feet slipped and…"

**~Kazune's POV~**

I stared at Karin in shock. What if she remembered? But…her leg is hurt…I need to get her medical attention. The nearest first-aid box…In the library. What should I do? Argh! If not for my self-control, I would've screamed in frustration that Suzuka is here.

Serves you right, Kujyou, for not closing the door.

Well, the only way is to bring her to the library, and pray to Apollo that she won't remember anything. Hopefully, not now.

"Kazune?" Her sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Oh shyt. I must have spaced out.

"Nothing. Well, let's go." I muttered. I can feel that part of me wanted her to remember out past, but another part of me knows what would happen.

I got up and walked towards the library when a pained voice resounded in this musty hallway.

"Ow…" Karin fell to the ground as she tried to get up. My eyes widen and I rushed to her. "What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Just my leg…It's fine." She replied and gave me the smile that I loved so much.

I reached out a hand to her. "Ah…Kazune?" "I'll help you there."

**~In The Library~**

**~Karin's POV~**

With Kazune helping me, we walked inside a room with a tall ceiling filled to the brim with books. "Wow…That's a lot books…" I marvelled. I love this place instantly. I looked around.

"Sit over there, and wait a bit." Kazune pointed to a chair near the bookshelves. I hobbled over there, and sat down on it.

I looked at the bookshelves nearest to me. They are all thick books. Some are written in Kanji, while some are in katakana and hiragana. They are all about medical things.

"Medical Science? Sounds interesting…" I said to myself and got the green, thick, book out. Suddenly, I was bought into a…memory? I don't remember this…My head started hurting, but my touch never left the book.

_I see white clouds…_

_A mansion…The Kujyou Mansion?_

_I can hear time ticking…_

_I see…a woman? The previous woman…The one with long blond hair…_

_Eh…What? Where is this?_

_My heart pounded painfully in my chest._

_Suddenly, the scene zoomed in._

_I can see it clearly now…_

_There's a man…in a scientist coat…_

_A girl with black shoulder length black hair and neat bangs…Her eyes are closed… She is lying on…a machine? She…has wires connecting her…_

_She is…unconscious…_

_Who's that…? The scene zoomed on the man wearing the scientist coat._

_His bangs covered his eyes… He looks very sad…_

_Eh? What…The scene…looks like a…laboratory…_

_My head…it hurts…Why is my heart…clenching…It hurts…so much…_

_Kazuto…_

_Suzuka…_

_What? Who are they?_

_Himeka…_

_What? Himeka?_

"Karin…Karin!" Kazune's voice snapped me out of the…memory? Flashback? What is that?

I can't…My head hurts…

I groaned and forced myself to look at Kazune. He looks concerned and…scared? Is that fear and dread lingering in his eyes? Why is Kazune scared?

No…I can't go on anymore… It hurts…

**~Normal POV~**

With a 'thud', Karin collapsed on the floor. "Karin! KARIN!" Kazune desperately called out as he carried Karin's limp form. She weights like a feather. Her Aunt must now have fed her well.

The first-aid box dropped onto the ground. The book named 'Medical Science' dropped too.

Kazune glanced at the book and his eyes widen. 'She must have remembered something. Oh shyt!" Kazune sprinted out of the library and rushed upstairs to her room.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**Nownow, I am sorry, alright? Sorry I haven't updated for soooo long. I was…never mind. Sorry! **

**-Nakamura Sachiko**

**P.S. I would try to update faster, provided you give me more reviews! I was sad when you all didn't review for Chapter 10…**


	12. Chapter 12: Memories and Nyake

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 12:

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- **_

_**A/N: Eek! Sorry that I didn't update for so long! Sorry! I would try to update more chapters! And I still have a coursework to do! Eekkk! –Ahem- Now I present you Chapter 12…**_

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Recap~**

With a 'thud', Karin collapsed on the floor. "Karin! KARIN!" Kazune desperately called out as he carried Karin's limp form. She weights like a feather. Her Aunt must not have fed her well.

The first-aid box dropped onto the ground. The book named 'Medical Science' dropped too.

Kazune glanced at the book and his eyes widen. 'She must have remembered something. Oh shyt!" Kazune sprinted out of the library and rushed upstairs to her room.

**~Story~**

**~General POV~**

Karin is lying on her bed, in her room, an IV drip connecting to her, and a machine to check her heartbeat and condition at her side. Basically, it is like how a hospital room is, but it is Karin's room.

Kyuu(Q-san), Himeka and Kazune are standing beside her bed.

"I-I am sorry. It is my fault. If I just…keep Karin away from the basement…" Kazune apologised, his bangs covering his eyes.

Himeka sighed. She sat on the side of Karin's bed. "What is the possibility of Karin-chan waking up?"

Kazune walked towards the monitor. "Today, 40 percent. Tomorrow, 57 percent."

Kazune massaged his temples. "I'll search for a way. Whether she remembers or not, I will get her to wake up. I can't afford to lose her anymore."

Himeka smiled. "Don't overwork yourself. Kyuu-san and I will bring some hot chocolate up later."

And, Kyuu and Himeka walked out of the room.

Kazune plopped down tiredly on a white cushioned chair.

"Sorry…really sorry, Karin."

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

Karin's POV

"_Look, Kazuto! The Ferris Wheel!" A blond woman smiled brightly. The man called 'Kazuto' gave her a small smile._

"_You want to ride on it?" Kazuto asked._

"_Sure!" The woman replied energetically._

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

"_Kazuto, I am hungry."_

"_Do you want some ice cream? Or is some cake better?"_

"_I love chocolate cake!"_

_A chuckle is heard. "Sure, sure."_

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

"_Suzuka, do you remember to first time we met?"_

"_Of course! Kirihiko-kun introduced us."_

"_We should thank him, for letting us meet."_

_The woman called 'Suzuka' smiled. "Sometimes, I think fate just worked its gears. Maybe Kirihiko-kun is manipulated by fate?"_

_They both laughed._

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

"_Kazuto, hurry! Come, look! The flower are blooming~"_

"_Okay, okay. ***chuckle*"**_

"_Look! The lone tree!"_

"_Oh, that's the only tree around here."_

"_Yeap! That's why I nicknamed it lone tree!"_

"_Quite creative now?"_

"_Hehe."_

**-XoxoX-XoxoX—XoxoX**

"_Ka-zu-to!"_

"_Oh, Suzuka."_

"_Kazuto, why is that when you are working on an experiment, you would always show 'that' face?"_

"_What do you mean by 'that face'?"_

"_Like, scrunching up your eyebrows with a complete look of concentration."_

_A chuckle. "Suzuka, you show that face sometimes too."_

"_E-Eh? I show that face?"_

"_When you are focusing on a design or something."_

"_Uwww! Kazuto, do you dislike that kind of facial expression?"_

"_Hmm…Not really. Since I show it too, I can't really dislike my facial expression, right?"_

"_So Kazuto, you don't hate me?"  
_

"_Stupid! Why would I hate you?"_

"_Oh…hehe, never mind."_

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

"_Kazuto!"_

"_Hmm…What is it, Suzuka?"_

"_Face my direction."_

"_Okay…Wait for a second."_

"_Mou! Kazuto!"_

"_Okay…I am facing you. What do you want to tell me?"_

"_I…just went to the doctors."  
_

"_What? Suzuka, are you ill? Injured? Or-"_

"_NO! I am pregnant~"_

_Silence._

"_Preg-nant?"_

"_Yes! Wait…Kazuto, do you not want a child?"_

"_A-Ah! No! I…I am happy!"_

"_This is the first time I saw you being nervous other than the day you proposed to me."_

"_Is…it?"_

"_Yea! I can totally see through you! And, what's the baby's name?"_

"…_Our princess. Our first child."_

"_How about Himeka?"  
_

"_Sounds good." The man flashed a smile._

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Kazune's POV~**

"Rinosxyle Boleumxia…a side-effect from using Kinosylsilex… I never thought it would be this way…If I had used another method to save Suzuka that time…"

And, Karin's goddess form…The ring…I remember, that day at the lab. I created it. It should be Athena, if I remember correctly. Most of my memories is about Suzuka, so I don't really remember this kind of things.

If it really is Athena, there should be an animal. A cat, to be exact.

"Nyan."

What the…Nyan? A cat? Maybe that dumb cat finally decided to turn up.

"Come in, cat or human."

And, as predicted, a dumb looking cat appeared. Yes, it looks exactly like the 'Shii-chan' that Karin showed me from a picture.

Maybe Athena is feeling free, or merciful, so she let the cat reincarnate.

"Name?" I asked.

"Nyake-dashi." Nyake? Weird name. Never mind.

"You can call me Mike-dashi." Okay, decent name.

"Kazune Kujyou. Your mistress is right there."

"Nyan! What happened to her-dashi?"

"Sick."

"Nyan!"

The cat climbed up the bed.

"Don't scare her when she wakes up."

The cat is asleep. Sigh. When is Himeka going to bring my hot chocolate drink?

**-XoxoX-XoxoX—XoxoX-**

**Sorry that I didn't update for soooo long. I just…half lazy, half trying to get more reviews. I mean, now that when people review, you don't need to open a new browser. So, why don't one person just leave a few good words or something for each chapter? Someone did it before in my old account, so really, it would be weeks or even months before I update if I don't get excited readers. I am not threatening you, just trying to state the reasons. The chapters already hit 12. And I only got 10+ reviews. More reviews = faster update. Thanks. **

**P.S. If you don't want to review, I probably won't get that excited and would slower, and therefore, not updating.**

**-Sachiko~**


	13. Chapter 13: Tests

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 13: Tests

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- **_

_**A/N: Eek! Sorry that I didn't update for so long! Sorry! I would try to update more chapters! And I still have a coursework to do! Eekkk! –Ahem- Now I present you Chapter 12…**_

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Recap~**

The cat climbed up the bed.

"Don't scare her when she wakes up."

The cat is asleep. Sigh. When is Himeka going to bring my hot chocolate drink?

**~Story~**

**~Karin's POV~**

I strained to open my eyes. Once I managed to open one, a stream of dim light is exposed to my eye. I immediately blinked. When I tried again, I am able to open both eyes. But in a very drowsy manner.

I tried to move my fingers, but my energy is drained. I can feel the soft fabric I am lying on; probably my bed.

I focused, and tried to listen to whatever noise or sound.

"-Kinosylsilex. The drug I used on Suzuka."

"E-eh? Then, would Karin-chan be alright?"

"…It's hard to determine. Rinosxyle Boleumxia, in Spanish terms, Emociones Afectado Físicamente. Himeka, you learned Spanish, right? So you should know that Karin might not awaken if she knows the truth. Emotionally and physically weak. She is a wise and clever girl, she might figure it out all. And that would be the end. It all depends on her now."

"N-no! Kazune-chan! There must be another way, right? Say it! If you said it like that, it would be a curse to her! We bringing her home is a curse!"

"Hi-Himeka...I-I can't..." a growl of frustration followed.

"I too, don't want this to happen!" And a noise that sounds like hitting from a table came.

"B-but Karin-chan...she...KAZUNE-CHAN! Karin-chan is awake!"

Crap. I spoiled their conversation. But, what's with that strange conversation? It's as if they are hiding something from me.

**XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~2 Hours Later~**

~General POV~

So, the situation now is that, Karin already accepted the fact that she borrows the power of Athena, her cat somehow is reborn as Nyake (although she refused to call it Nyake, and insisted on calling it Shii-chan), and she has slept for three days, with Kazune by her side for two days and forced to go to school for one day.

Kazune being dead tired and relieved, while Himeka and Kyuu preparing supper.

"Well, for Karin, it would be an easy feat for her to pass the upcoming test even though she missed three days." Kazune said after he explained that Karin would be expelled if she were one of the people that failed the test.

Karin blushed. "I am not that good-"

"Supper is here!" An over-energetic Himeka burst in with a tray of food.

"Well, Karin-chan shouldn't move around too much, shouldn't practice playing your instruments and shouldn't study! You shouldn't do anything except rest!" Himeka said.

Karin thought for a while. Then she spoke. "Actually…I am planning on giving up on brass instruments…and probably some woodwinds too."

Himeka's eyes widen. "E-eh? Karin-chan? You love music! How would you give up on instruments? And you are doing well with them! Is it because I forbid you? That is for your health and all-"

"No. It is because of…my illness. I can't possibly play these kind of instruments that needed a lot of air when I am physically weak, right?" Karin said.

"That makes sense, but-"

"Himeka, if she decides that, let it be." Kazune butted in, cutting Himeka off.

"O-okay…"

"Now, I want Karin to rest. Himeka, leave the tray here. I need to talk to Karin for a while."

Himeka pouted and went out, not before leaving the tray of food here.

The sound of the door closing resounded, and all became silent.

Karin raised her head to meet Kazune's eyes, but Kazune descended and put his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"You…worried me, idiot." He whispered, with his ever-soft tone.

Karin is too stunned to reply, and when Kazune drew back, he faced her with his crystal-blue eyes.

His eyes contained a kind of softness with a mixture of concern, something that he only showed to his family.

"Eat up." And with those words, he went out of the room.

**XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~General POV~**

**~Next Day~**

"Karin-chan! You should stay in bed, you know!" Himeka scolded.

Why Himeka is scolding Karin? Well, when Himeka went in to the room to check on Karin, she found Karin all dressed up in her school uniform, hair in a tight half ponytail, ready for school.

Himeka let out a frustrated sigh. "Kazune-chan would be angry."

Karin smiled. "Sorry, Himeka. I just really want to go to school. Besides, the tests are today, right?"

With those words, she skipped out of the room happily.

**~School~**

"Here are the rules, Karin. No running. No jogging. No going anywhere without Himeka or me. Have your pills and inhaler all the time." Kazune said in a hushed tone to Karin.

It is before homeroom. Karin is reading her book when suddenly, Kazune told her these things.

Karin nodded and the teacher came in before Kazune could initiate more rules. Well, it's not his fault that he flared up when he saw Karin ready for school, eating breakfast happily, right?

The homeroom teacher, Miss Sylvia, walked into the classroom, greeted the class and called out some names. "Well, the people that I called, you have to take the test. Please head towards the classroom on the highest floor, at the end of the corridor."

Karin stood up and started heading towards the door when Kazune grabbed her hand. "Break time. We'll go find you. Don't run around."

Karin flashed a small smile at him and went with some other students out the classroom.

**~Classroom~ **

"I am Karasuma Kirio. I would be the substitute as the teacher that should be here is off an errand." A senior stood in front of the students, his glasses flashing.

Kirio's eyes darted over the room, glancing at the nervous slash stressed faces of the students. Finally, his eyes landed on Karin, and he glared through the glasses before his eyes flitted back to his stack of papers.

He mentally counted the number of seats he would need to pass to get to Karin. '17', he thought and stashed a different test paper at the eighteenth place.

"So, I would start giving out the papers." He started going row by row, careful to not give out the different test paper he stashed in there deliberately.

And he reached the number eighteenth seat. The girl didn't notice his weird aura as he put the different test paper on her table.

And the things went as smoothly as Kirio thought, but again, not as smoothly.

**~Karin's POV~**

Let's see. The time already started for 5 minutes, and I am surveying the paper. If I am not wrong, these are…eighth grade to ninth grade questions. Wait, I am in seventh grade! Maybe it is because Sakuragaoka is a private school. Never mind, I should just start on the paper.

**~2 Hours Later~**

**~General POV~**

"Time's up." Kirio said. Groans emitted from all over the classroom.

Kirio collected all the papers, and gave an especially long glance at number eighteenth's paper. His plan of getting the amateur goddess out of school wouldn't fail, right?

Karin just sat there, oblivious to anything.

Kirio walked past her, not before smirking, and continued collecting the tests.

After the collecting is finished, Kirio walked out of the room, dismissing the students. Some of them stretched, and people started filing out of the room.

Karin sat there, waiting for Kazune, honouring their promise.

Finally, after a few minutes, rushed footsteps were heard and Kazune burst into the classroom. "-pant- Karin…-pant- I thought you were gone since our lesson went longer into out lunch break. –pant- Himeka have to take the interview of the student councillor. Well, it is practically useless and boring to be a student councillor, so I hope Himeka and I are not chosen." Kazune stopped panting halfway, and he already made his way to my table.

He took my hand in his and he smiled. A short electric wave shocked me the moment he made contact with me. A wave of nostalgic rushed over me. "Shall we go?" I smiled and nodded, ignoring my mixed feelings.

**XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~General POV~**

The day that is crowded with tests is finally over, and the scene now is…the student councillor room. Or to be precise, the student president's room.

"Nii-sama, why are showing such an expression?" Kirika asked.

Kirio turned around, a smirk make it's way to his face. "Guess what? The amateur goddess would be done for before she even know it."

Kirika's eyes widen. "What have you done?" 'He' asked, trying to keep 'his' voice calm.

"Well, you know about that system when the people who failed the tests would be expelled? She is one of them. And I switched her test paper to a harder one. There's no way she would know how to do it." Kirio explained.

Kirika immediately scolded, "That's against the school's rules!"

"I don't care! Just as long as nobody else know, it would be fine!" retaliated Kirio, who is quite surprised that his own sibling opposed him.

"Don't you dare stop me." Kirio said and stomped out of the room, leaving Kirika alone.

**XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**Well, well, I got quite some reviews from a number of people (although I think they are the same person, no offence, I didn't logged in for two days after all) And I am quite pleased. This is a first for Kamichama Karin : The Remake! *pumps a fist in the air* Wellll, this is the chapter. Again, same rule. More reviews = quicker updates. Well, should I use Italian or French? I guess, French. Then, Adieu!**

**-Sachiko~**


	14. Chapter 14: The New Teacher

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 14: The New Teacher

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- **_

_**A/N: OMG. Just, trying to change author's notes. I mean like, not everybody reads the author notes. SERIOUSLY, SOMEDAY, I HAVE TO EDIT THIS STORY. Well, since someone is pressuring me for DAYS to do this chapter, I started typing. Real fast. Eekkk! –Ahem- Now I present you Chapter 14…**_

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Recap~**

"I don't care! Just as long as nobody else know, it would be fine!" retaliated Kirio, who is quite surprised that his own sibling opposed him.

"Don't you dare stop me." Kirio said and stomped out of the room, leaving Kirika alone.

**~Story~**

~General POV~

Karin sat there, in the classroom, staring into space. It is rather rare, since she is better off reading a book. Students buzzed around, the classroom. It is about time for homeroom, but Miss Sylvia, their English teacher, has not arrived. Well, back to Karin. Well, if you are curious about what our heroine is thinking about, she is thinking about the weird scenarios she dreamed of that time, not long ago.

'Why…have I dreamt of that? I have to research about the cause of dreams…' Karin thought.

DING DONG DING DONG

The school bell sounded and everyone scrambled back to his or her respective seats. The students listened carefully for the clicking of heels, while waiting for the arrival of their teacher.

Suddenly, the door slid open and a cute, lolita-style, petite pink girl walked up to the teacher's podium. She put down her books and materials, then turned back to the door, ran back, and carried a stool in with her.

The students watched the little girl carefully. The girl has big pink eyes that shone with determination…and maturity. She has short, pastel pink hair that ended at her shoulder. She is wearing a short-sleeved white shirt under her pink overall that ended at her knees.

She finally climbed up the podium, up the stool and stood up straight. The girl cleared her throat, and spoke in a cute, childish voice, but laced with maturity.

"My name is Komoe Mitsuki. You can call me Komoe-sensei, or Mitsuki-sensei. I don't really fuss over name. Anyway, Miss Sylvia has a meeting, so I am here to substitute for her. Eh…Oh! Anyway, the society hasn't found a way to stop cells from multiplying, and I am not used for this kind of experiments. For some reason, my hair is pink. And for some other reason, my height stopped at 130 cm. Any questions?"

A boy with a mischievous grin raised his hand. "So, Komoe-sensei, how old are you?"

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow. She took out a pair of reading glasses, small oval frames that rests on her nose. "I am 23, if you really want to know." Mitsuki answered.

Some guys grinned. Mitsuki surveyed the class. "Let me mark attendance. Any questions would be answered whist I am multi-tasking."

She began calling out names. After she finished the attendance, she walked down the seats row by row. "Well, I would like to know you all more, since I would be teaching you Japanese. Hina Uchusuke-sensei would not be teaching you; she is transferring to another school. So, we are going to play a game now! Stand up when I tap your table. Introduce yourself. Add your interest. Your introduction skills should be good since…this is a good school." She added a little mysterious accent to the last five words.

She walked past Himeka's table, which is at the southeast, last table. She passed Karin nonchalantly, and suddenly, Karin heard a tap. She snapped my head towards it, and saw that…she tapped Kazune's table.

Kazune just stare at the teacher, and after a few seconds, he stood up. The Kazune-Z's two members squealed. Kazune turned towards the others.

"Kazune Kujyou. 13. Interest is Greek Mythology, Chemistry and Nana-technology. No favourite subjects. No least favourite subjects. Hate fan-girls. Love-" Kazune paused, as if debating whether or not to say it.

"…Classified information." He said at last.

Komoe-sensei smiled, as if she found something really interesting. Her eyes twinkled. "Ah…Young love. Good. Oh well, the bell would be ringing anytime soon, so, I would need to make a trip to the nearest candy sho- no. The office."

She glanced at the class and headed for the door. But, when she passed by me, Karin thought she heard her whispering, 'Careful, Aphrodite. Or should I say…Athena?" She whizzed past Karin, and out the door.

Karin just stared in shock, while Kazune glanced worriedly at Karin when he saw the shocked face of hers. If Kazune has known about the warning, he would have kidnap that teacher just to force her to say what she knows, right?

Is that her imagination?

**XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

"Karin! I found out about something." Kazune said, as soon as the teacher dismissed them for the day.

"When you transform into a Goddess, the strain on your body would be removed temporarily." Kazune started explaining.

Karin listened intently on his explanation, and Himeka joined somewhere along the way.

"Well, so the main point is, when you transform, no physical strain. But when you turn back, it's hard to say. There might be a little strain, and…we might be able to control it with the pills." Karin nodded.

And the day ended normally…not.

On the way home, they met a God. Not just any God.

"Glasses Guy!" Karin shouted, now realising and piecing everything together. She has been oblivious. They Glasses Guy; he was the person who saw her bloody and bruised at Shii-chan's tree; he was the guy that substituted for that teacher on the day with tests; he is Ares!

"I am not Glasses Guy, I am Karasuma Kirio." Kirio said, annoyed that Karin didn't use his name.

Karin regained her cool and just 'tch'ed. "I thought I would call you senior or student council president, but I guess you are not worth it."

Kirio gritted his teeth. Kazune narrowed his eyes and pushed Himeka behind him. "Je suis dieu!" Kazune shouted, and his ring shone a blue light.

Karin got in position too. "Egó̱ eímai o Theós!" Karin said, and a bright pink light enveloped her.

"Sagitto Salis!" Kazune said as he fired an arrow of light.

Karin aimed her sceptre at Kirio. "Astrapí̱ o Theós , vges éxo̱!" Karin shouted her attack, and called forth lightning.

Kirio flew up to avoid the arrow, but the strike of lightning came straight at him, and he blocked it with his scythe, as he had no time to defend.

Kazune narrowed his eyes, and shot another arrow.

Kirio's eyes widen and he flew to his right, the lightning diminished, the arrow shot straight where he has been.

"How dare you toy with Ares!" He hissed, and sent a wave of Telebro Nox at Kazune and Karin.

Most of the blades were heading towards Karin, while a few are sent as decoy to Kazune, just not to let him protect Karin.

Kirio smirked as Karin tried to fend all of them at once. The Sun God has deflected some of the decoys, and is hacking through the blades to get to Karin.

Karin gritted her teeth. "Athi̱ná , na mou dó̱sei dýnami, ektrépsei!" The words just came out of her mouth, like she always knew it. Somehow, she understood what it meant; Athena, give me power, deflect!

The blades deflected, and diminished. Nyake came running. Nyx flew down.

"I see, you already went off on your on, Nii-san."

"Shut up."

Nyx fired Telebro Nox over and over, and Kazune is getting tired. So far, I am alright. I clenched my fist. I need to finish them off quick, or there would be no end to this.

I flew upwards, and pointed my sceptre at them. Ares glared at me, and raised to my level, while Kazune dealt with Nyx.

Kazune glanced at me worrying, and I nod to him, assuring him I am alright, while focusing on defeating Ares.

I took a deep breath and yelled out, "Egó̱ eímai o Theós!" The sky rumbled, and lightning followed.

Ares scanned the surrounding around him, and he started his assault. Before his scythe could even reach Karin, she fired a thunderbolt and him square at the chest. Now, that could definitely do some damage.

As expected, Ares plummet down towards Nyx.

Nyx snapped her head up in alarm, and immediately caught Ares. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Karin.

"Until next time." She said in an icy tone, and disappeared.

Karin flew down to join Kazune; he looked wary and tired.

They immediately undid our transformation, and Kazune kept a look-out for any side-effects for transforming.

Fortunately, nothing happened to me.

Karin smiled happily. She could finally do something without over-straining her physical abilities.

**~The Next Day~**

Mitsuki walked around, and spoke in her usual cute tone.

"Well, so? The festival. Any ideas?" Mitsuki asked.

Hands shot up.

"Komoe-sensei, I say we do a haunted house!"

"No! Swimsuit café!"

"No! I say we do a path filled with stars that are very realistic! Couples would love it!"

"No, stupid! How many couples are there in this school? Ever bother counting? I say, Komoe-sensei, do an RPG game!"

"Renting computers!"

"Taiyaki is the best!"

"Cosplay café!"

"STOP!" Mitsuki shouted, and people instantly quieted down.

She sighed and walked up to the teacher's small teacher climbed up the stool and wrote all the suggestions mentioned.

"Now, we'll vote. Simple. The most vote, we'll do it."

After about 10 minutes, the results are revealed.

"So, Coplay café. Any objections?" Mitsuki asked.

Nobody objected.

She smiled. "Now, let's have Miyon Yi-san and Sakurai-san to get the costumes from the Drama Room."

The said students, who are the class president, stood up.

They wordlessly left the classroom, and Mitsuki gave some time for them to discuss about which job should they take.

Karin sighed and took out a book. Recently, she got herself quite hung up on 'The Da Vinci Code'.

Kazune turned his seat around. "Karin, is your body okay?"

Karin nodded and smiled at his concerned tone. Typical of that boy.

"You know what, Kazune? That teacher…Komoe Mitsuki. She gives me some bad vibes…"

The blond boy raised an eyebrow. "You think? I think she is just a girl."

Karin laughed softly. "Kazune, you do remember what happened to that other boy that called Komoe-sensei a girl, right?"

Kazune shrugged. "Well, you expect me to call her a woman? She is no bigger than a 8 year old."

Karin shook her head while giggling. "You, I don't know what would happen to you if she catches you saying that."

Meanwhile, the two class presidents arrived with the box of clothes.

"Take a number here, and we would give you your costume. It all depends on your luck." Sakurai Yuki, the class president said.

Miyon kept the people lining up in line, and Yuki handed out the costumes.

When it was Kazune's turn, he got a piece of paper from the box and threw it to Yuki, without giving it a second look.

Yuki sweat dropped, and glanced at the number. "14, Miyon." Miyon handed him a costume, and Yuki put it on Kazune's table.

"Your turn, Hanazono-san." Karin nodded listlessly, reluctantly put down her book and walked to the front.

She stretched her hand in it, and took the first piece of paper she touched, and glanced at it.

"17, Sakurai-kun." Karin said.

"Miyon, 17." Yuki said and Miyon handed him a costume.

Karin sighed and took her costume, went back to her seat, and read her book.

After everyone has gone, it is break time.

Mitsuki smiled. "Well, time is up. Break time, kids!"

Karin heard Kazune mutter something about 'small', 'petite', 'girl', 'you are the real kid here' and giggled.

When the teacher left, people all started trying out their costumes.

Himeka skipped over to them, or at least tried to. She is wearing a sumo costume. Both Kazune and Karin sweatdropped.

"Himeka, aren't you…a little warm in that?" Karin asked.

Himeka grinned. "I have been wanting to try this costume out! Does it fit me?"

Kazune muttered, "Yea, whatever happened to your taste of fashion?"

Himeka heard it and pretended to look hurt.

"Kazune-chan…how could you…"

Kazune knew her act, and replied bluntly. "It is weird."

Himeka stood rooted to the spot.

Karin smiled awkwardly, and glanced at her costume. Oh, man.

"Am I an entertainer? This costume is…" Karin's eye twitched as she stare at the costume.

"FABULOUS!" Himeka exclaimed.

_**Have a glance at the costume at my facebook page.**_

**XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**OKAY, HI. ME AGAIN. So, someone has been reviewing. I thank you for the review, but please, just give me more time. I don't type like a machine. I need rest~ And currently, my mad history teacher told us to build an artefact as a project. AND LIKE, SERIOUSLY? AN ARTEFACT? ARE WE SUPPOSE TO WAIT FOR A THOUSAND YEARS FOR IT TO BE ANTIQUE? Calm down…Don't pressure me too much…too many tests recently…end of year examinations coming…climax of story not coming YET. And, if you are wondering, I do read the reviews. I read every single one of them. Don't be mistaken, I just have no time to reply in this chapter. Because most of the reviews are not signed-up authors, I can't really…you know, reply. Okay, maybe I should stick to weekly updates. Then MAYBE I can get a little breather. But spare me a little, 8th August, my school is celebrating National Day. And I am part of the concert band, so I need to practice. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**-Sachiko 3 **


	15. Chapter 15: Test Results

**Kamichama Karin Fanfic**

_Title: Kamichama Karin: The Remake_

Summary: A remake of the anime/manga Kamichama Karin! R&R! Chapter 15: Test Results

**By: Shana LurvDango (Nakamura Sachiko) [Stella]**

_**-Second Fanfic- **_

_**A/N: Okay, I started working on this chapter on 7 August. Figured that the faster I work on it, the faster I can upload it, and the faster I can get some last minute practice on my Clarinet =P Well, thanks for the reviews! You people are so considerate. Thanx~ Maybe I should start replying to the reviews. Yea, I should.**_

_**Review Reply (ies): (Annonymous means not a signed account)**_

_**Guest (Annonymous): Thanks! Congratulations! You are the first reviewer of Chapter 14!**_

_**Lily (Annonymous): Thankew!~ I will do my best with my seniors and friends.**_

_**Haruki Yui: I would continue it, don't worry! **_

_**Petunia (Annonymous): Thanks! **_

_**Mei Misaki (Annonymous): Ohh…Well, Grade 5…I am in Grade 7~ The artefact thing seriously pissed me off. I am still thinking of what artefact to do. IF I could just paint a face and say it is Mona Lisa. Or stuck a chopstick upright and say it is The Delphi Pillar. Nah, just kidding, bad example as the older one. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Butterflies (Annonymous): You flatter me. The anime has the animation, and I can never draw that well in my life even if I tried. The only thing I can do is to alter the anime and write it out. =)**_

_**Candy love (Annonymous): Hehe, thanks! OMIGOSH. You sound like you just pledged your loyalty to my story. Just kidding.**_

_**Candy (Annonymous): Kukuku…Thanks~**_

_**Mikan Yagami: Thanks! My tenses are still not that good…I would edit it someday, probably during examination or test period. Editing the previous chapters would probably be the least I can do at that time.**_

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Recap~**

Karin smiled awkwardly, and glanced at her costume. Oh, man.

"Am I an entertainer? This costume is…" Karin's eye twitched as she stare at the costume.

"FABULOUS!" Himeka exclaimed.

**~Story~**

**~Head and Vice Student Councillor Room~**

"Kirika, this is the perfect opportunity." Kirio reasoned.

He has been trying to persuade his 'brother' to get Karin's ring during the Seiei Sakuragaoka Festival for a while.

"Nii-san…it might not be convenient…I mean! Karin-chan might notice." Kirika said, a little hesitant while turning 'his' head away from Kirio.

Kirio growled. He swiped the files on the table across the room.

"Nii-san! Those are im-" Kirika said but was cut off by Kirio.

"Well, is those files much more important than getting that amteur goddess away?" Kirio questioned roughly as he glared at his twin.

Kirika gulped. "No, nii-san. Getting the ring is important."

"Then be sure to get it!" Kirio yelled and stomped out of the room.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Kujyou Mansion~**

"Shii-chan, I was wondering for awhile."

"Nyan?"

"Athena's sacred animal is the owl…"

"Nyan…?"

"Why…are you here instead of an owl?"

"…"

"S-Sorry! I-I am just curious! I…would go help Himeka prepare dinner…? Don't brood too much over it, Shii-chan!"

"Nyan…I myself doesn't know why-dashi."

Well, no use saying that, since Karin is already off.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~School~**

"Karin!" Kazune shouted across the corridor when he saw said girl chatting with Miyon and Himeka.

"Kazune? What's wrong?" Her voice is like honey, only sweeter, and, it is like a bell, that rang in people's ears.

Kazune replied, trying to not focus on Karin's voice lest he space out. "Test results are out. At the main hall."

Karin's eyes brightened and she trotted forward to Kazune and made their way to the main hall.

Miyon and Himeka instantly followed.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Main Hall~**

"Kazune, I can't see anything. People are overcrowding the board." Karin frowned as she tried to stand on her tiptoes.

"Karin, be careful. A push and you might fall. I would go see it for you. Or maybe I can try pushing the way through the crowd."

"I choose the latter." Karin replied, wanting to see the piece of paper that held her future herself.

"Fine. Hold my hand tight." Kazune reached out to grab Karin's hand, and squeezed towards the board.

Some people (fan girl) that noticed him let him through, and some other people(fan boys) who noticed Karin let her through too.

Finally, they reached the front. Karin heaved a sigh of relief and looked through the paper for her name.

"Hanazono Karin…Hanazono Karin…saw it!" Karin muttered as her finger landed on the four words written in kanji: 花 園 花 鈴

"Let's see…I got a…90…Kazune! I got a ninety!" Karin grinned in delight and, on impulse, gave Kazune a hug.

That caused the fan girls to glare at Karin, while the fan boys glare at Kazune.

Himeka and Miyon, who was watching the whole thing, yelped in happiness. Their dear friend got to stay in school. They gave each other a hug.

Fan boys came up to congratulate Karin, successfully detaching Karin from Kazune, who looked quite murderous that they disrupted their moment he waited for years.

But, looking at Karin's face of pure bliss and happiness, he can only put down the feeling of hatred. After all, anything for his Karin, right?

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Classroom~**

"So, Yi-chan," Mitsuki started. "You would be in charge of the…waitresses slash cosplayers!" Miyon nodded.

"Th-en. Sakurai-kun. You would be in charge of the waiter slash cosplayers!" Yuki nodded.

"Let's see…" Mitsuki pondered as she skimmed through the list of names.

"Kujyou-kun! Oh, wait. There are two Kujyous'. Er…Himeka Kujyou would be Kujyou-chan and Kazune Kujyou would be Kujyou-kun! So, Kujyou…-kun! You would be a waiter. And Kujyou-chan, you would be a waitress!"

The pink headed bounced around. And gave each student their job for the cosplay café.

She reached Karin's table and said, "Hanazono-chan here would be a waitress!" Karin nodded. Well, Himeka spent the past days convincing her that her costume isn't that bad, although it is that bad in Karin's point of view.

"Well then, let's see how much charm you got as future-Aphrodite." She whispered as she swished past Karin.

Karin's eyes widen in shock as she snapped her head towards Mitsuki's direction, but the teacher has gone on to another student.

Karin cast her sight on her table. Has she been hallucinating, again?

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**~Main Hall~**

All the students are at the main hall. They are waiting for the festival to be commemorated.

The principal ended his long speech.

Then he invited the School Council President. Kazune and Karin's eyes harden upon their enemy.

After a short speech, the Principal came out and announced. "I hereby commemorate the 85TH Festival of Seiei Sakuragaoka!"

Cheers were heard. Kazune stood up, grabbed Karin's hand, and left the hall without anyone noticing them.

"Kazune, what's wrong?" Karin asked as soon as they stopped at the main hall's door.

"Nothing. I hate it in there, bad experience." Kazune answered, and sat at one of the benches outside the hall.

"Are you sure you are not claustrophobic?" Karin asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow.

This question, although it is meant as a joke, rang in Kazune's mind. He remembered. The day when he is still Kazuto. The day when Kazuto dragged Suzuka out of the main hall. Suzuka asked the same question.

Kazune shook his head mentally to get him out of the flashback.

"No, I mean. There's one time I am trampled by crazy girls wanting me to visit their class's attraction." Kazune replied.

"Oh…" came the only response from Karin. Unconsciously, she raised her hand and began running her hand through her hair which is let loose, with two small, neat buns tied at the top side of her head with a green beaded hairband each, a clover hanging on the hairband, flowing with Karin's movement.

Kazune was memorised by it and was stunned until the students started filing out of the hall. He quickly snapped out of his reverie and grabbed Karin's hand, making a run for their class's attraction.

**-XoxoX-XoxoX-XoxoX-**

**OKAY. HERE IS THE CHAPTER. Feel so…nervous, yet not. OMG. What am I doing? I am going to go rest now! Bye!~ Oh, and my dearest readers, till next week! BYE-EEYE~ TO MY FRIENDS (AND I MEAN REAL LIFE), PLEASE DO NOT, I MENTION, DO NOT MENTION MY SPLIT PERSONALITY OF WRITING AT SCHOOL. NOT THAT I AM NOT KNOWN FOR MY PERSONALITY OF WRITING WEIRD STORYLINE IN ENGLISH LESSON. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Little kids, please do not take after your wonderful senior typing here. You might suffer emo-pression. **

**Well, the real note. Kukuku, thanks for the reviews, people. I really appreciate them. Don't stop!~ 7 August…Not practicing Clarinet, but typing this chapter out. Review Please.**


End file.
